SEAL in Love - Steve & Shauni Part II
by Foxy527
Summary: I have missed Steve & Shauni! And I know you have too. Let's see where they go from here. I'm so excited. :) (Sequel to Glorified Babysitter).
1. Chapter 1

I'll **admit it: I miss Steve and Shauni. From the comments and messages I've received from many of you, you miss them as well. With that in mind, I'd say it's time to get more of their story out there! Don't you agree? Can't wait to see where they will take us on this next ride!**

 **Also, for all new readers of my work, I would encourage you to read the first part of this story which tells how Steve and Shauni came together. It is by far my best loved and most reviewed story. If you are just coming on board…THANK YOU! Read "Glorified Babysitter" to see how their love story began and then join us all back here for the continuation of their story. I don't think you will be disappointed.**

 **Normal disclaimers apply: I do not own even a smidgen of Hawaii Five-0 or the characters (although I will admit "owning" Steve McGarrett might be a fan girl Super SEAL fantasy. HA!)**

 **However, the characters of Shauni, Sasha, Derek, and Olivia Steele are mine. So is Connor Michaelson. The storyline is also mine, so please no copying. I've seen a couple of "copycats" from my Glorified Babysitter story….but we'll leave it at that.**

 **Just ENJOY! And feel free to share your comments/thoughts/and reviews with me. I LOVE hearing from you!** **J**

 **Now lets get back to Steve & Shauni**…

*********h50************h50****************h50

PROLOGUE...

It had been two weeks since Steve had asked Shauni to marry him. The knowledge that she was going to be his wife filled him with more happiness than he'd felt in his entire life. The grin hadn't left his face since she's said "Yes". If he had his way, they would sneak off to Vegas and get married as soon as possible and without all the fanfair, but he understood her desire to have the wedding of her dreams. With that in mind, he had given up all of the planning to Shauni, Sasha and Olivia.

God help him, he thought bemused. What had gotten into him? He shook his head in disbelief as he realized how much control Shauni had managed to gain in his life. A year ago, no one would have believed that Steve McGarrett would be in love and on his way to the altar. And not only in love, but in love with a _celebrity_ …..which meant a plethora of changes to his normally controlled and structured life.

Funny thing was, Steve couldn't care less.

It was all worth it.

 _For_ _ **her**_.

Steve had even found himself wondering about the family they would have. He had surprised himself by thinking how wonderful it would be to have three….maybe even four kids. And not only boys. He wanted at least a couple of girls. Little girls who would have Shauni's sparkling eyes and bright smile. More than once, he'd found himself thinking how they would have him wrapped around their finger. It would be no contest…..Derek, his soon to be father-in-law, had told him as much. Steve couldn't contest it either considering how much Gracie had gotten into his heart. How much stronger would that feeling be with his own daughters?

He also hoped they'd have a son. Maybe two. Boys he could teach about football…..and take surfing, and hiking, and doing all the "boy things" he had loved doing with is dad growing up.

A wave of sadness hit him when he thought about how his dad would never get to meet his grandchildren. No matter, he thought…He would still make sure they knew who John McGarrett was and how very much he would have loved to be in their lives.

With his mind filled with thoughts of his future with Shauni, Steve walked into HQ to see what the day had in store for the members of Five-0.

**************h50*****************h50******************h50

 ** _Meanwhile on another part of the island….._**

"I really want an outside wedding, Mom. Hawaii is the perfect place! We could get married with the ocean in view on a beautiful Hawaiian day. Can you imagine?!"

"I know, sweetie. But maybe an indoor wedding would be better. I mean, being outside is going to bring all kinds of extra security issues. We'll have paparazzi to think about….not only around the venue but also in the air trying to get pictures. You know how persistent they are with celebrity weddings."

"Yeah….I know. But it's what I've always dreamed about. Can't we work it out somehow? If not, maybe we could pretend to plan it in someplace like Bali, but also secretly plan it here? Then we could effectively 'throw them off the scent'".

Derek chose that moment to walk in on his girl's planning session. He walked over to his firstborn daughter and pulled her into a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he said, "Don't worry, baby. We'll make it work here. This is where you and Steve want to get married….and this is going to be your home…..so we'll make it work."

Shauni looked up at him skeptically, "I don't know, Daddy. Sounds like it's going to be tough to pull it off."

Derek leaned back so he could look his daughter in the face, "Do you doubt me?" he asked firmly although she saw the softness in his eyes.

"No. I just don't know if it's possible not to turn it into a circus. I don't want that for Steve. I want it to be…..special. And intimate. And without all of the hoopla he isn't use to. Know what I mean?"

Derek hugged her again. "I know, baby. Just trust me…..Your mom and I will handle it. For as many paparazzo out there who don't want to deal with ME, there are even more who don't want to face the wrath of your Momma." He cast an adoring gaze at his wife to see her smiling back at him. "You tell us what you want, and we'll make it happen!" he finalized.


	2. Chapter 2

Shauni walked into HQ with lunch in hand. She knew Steve's favorite: Although he was a friend and fan of Kamekona's shrimp, his favorite was still Morimoto's spicy shrimp with sushi on the side.

Not wanting to leave everyone else out, Shauni brought enough for everyone. She stepped into Kono's office first to exchange greetings and a quick hug before leaving the rest of the food and heading towards Steve's office. She found him on the phone with a serious look on his face and couldn't help but marvel again at how handsome he was regardless of the emotion or mood crossed his face. Seeing her walk in, his expression immediately turned softer. He quickly ended the call and stood up to pull her into his arms for a quick kiss. He smelled the familiar scent of garlic and shrimp. His stomach growled as if on cue and Shauni couldn't help but giggle.

Steve smelled the intoxicating aroma of garlic and looked hopefully at the bag Shauni held out to him, "Morimoto's?" He asked.

"Shhh...Don't tell Kamekona," she winked at him conspiratorially. "I know you're busy, but it's been a rough week so I thought you might like some lunch."

Steve wondered again at his good fortune at finding this woman. "You definitely know the way to make me feel better," he kissed her again before grabbing the bag from her hands, "Now let's eat...I'm starving."

He cleared off his desk as Shauni pulled a chair closer so they could eat together.

After enjoying lunch together, they reluctantly said their goodbyes. It was getting more and more difficult for them to be away from each other as the wedding drew closer. However, Steve still had work to do so Shauni gathered her purse and started to leave.

Steve stopped her just as she reached his office door, "What are your plans this afternoon?"

Shauni turned back towards him, "I'm meeting Rochelle to finalize some things for the wedding, then going home." Looking at the handsome man she had fallen in love with, she walked back to give him another quick kiss, "Can't wait to see you later."

And with that, she walked out and Steve tried to get his mind back to work.

************h50***************h50********************h50

 _Approximately 45 minutes later….._

Steve's cell phone rang as he was trying to finish up a file on the computer. He picked it up without looking at the Caller I.D. and clipped out his normal 'greeting.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, this is Rochelle. Do you know where Shauni is at?"

Steve sat up a little straighter, "I thought she was with you. We had lunch together and she said she was going to meet you before going home."

"Well, she's not here. It's not like her to be late and she didn't call to cancel. I was hoping you knew where she might be."

Danny picked that moment to walk in and motion for Steve to get off the phone. The look on his face told Steve it must be important so Steve told Rochelle he would check on it and call her back.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"Duke just called. Said HPD has been called in to assist in a 'situation' involving a celebrity who is stuck inside a store because she can't get away from the paparazzi and crowd gathered outside. I'll give you one guess who the 'celebrity' is." Danny smirked. He looked as if he was enjoying this immensely.

"Damn." Steve muttered as he stood up, grabbed his phone, and holstered his pistol. "What the hell is she doing there? She was supposed to be going for a meeting with our wedding planner and then going home! She knows better than to do this."

Steve and Shauni had discussed…..at length….the importance of her having someone with her when she went out for the next few weeks. Media scrutiny was growing more intense every day as the wedding drew closer. Steve had firsthand knowledge of Shauni's aversion to having bodyguards, but he wasn't budging on this one. There would come a time when the excitement would wear down, the locals would get used to seeing her on the island, and she would be able to go out without worry. But _now_ was _**not**_ the time!

"I believe she's going to keep you on your toes." Danny said with laughter in his voice.

Steve, however, wasn't smiling, "Are you going to stand there grinning like an idiot or are you coming with me?"

Having already holstered his own gun, Danny followed Steve out of the office, 'Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. Let's go get our girl."

Steve shot him a warning glare at Danny's teasing

"Okay, okay…. _Your_ girl…..but you know she's part of the Ohana now. Soooo, Just sayin'."

Steve insisted on driving, as usual, and they arrived in record time. HPD was getting the crowd backed off somewhat but the paparazzi were being as tenacious as ever. Steve didn't like the way it looked. He was furious with Shauni but worried about her at the same time.

" _What was she thinking pulling a stunt like this?" he fumed._ They would **definitely** be having a talk later. If he had to handcuff her to the bed, she was not leaving the house again on her own until after the wedding.

 _Handcuffed to the bed?_ The image was in Steve's mind before he could stop it and he fought to get his thoughts back under control. This was not the time for fantasies.

He asked Danny to get a couple of the squad cars moved to the back exit and asked him to drive their car back as well. He planned to take Shauni out that way...Hopefully before too many people caught on and tried to get her there.

Steve made his way through the crowd with authority before turning to look at everyone, "Shows over, folks. Time to move along."

"Or what?" Steve looked towards the voice and recognized the face of one of the more obnoxious paparazzo that liked to follow Shauni around.

"Hey….That's Shauni's fiancé….The SEAL." Someone else said as cameras started flashing.

Steve ignored it and stalked over until he stood within inches of the man's face. "Or… I will arrest you." His voice was nothing short of menacing as he glared.

"You can't do that. I haven't done anything illegal." the man sneered.

"Actually, I can." Steve snarled as he held up his badge. He leaned close enough so that only the paparazzo could hear what he was saying, "As Commander of the Five-0 task force, I don't have to have a reason. Once I have you in custody, I'm sure I can think of something."

The man took a step back and Steve knew he'd won that battle. At least for the moment.

***********h50*****************h50***************h50

Shauni was watching everything from inside as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She had intended to make a quick stop inside the store to pick up a wedding present she had custom made for Steve before going to Rochelle's office. However, everything had gone to "hell in a hand basket" soon after she arrived. She had prayed to get out before Steve found out, but the media frenzy surrounding their wedding had reached a fever pitch making it impossible to make it through the crowd safely or quickly without a bodyguard to help steer her through.

Her heart sank as soon as she saw the familiar Camaro pulling up behind the crowd outside. Then, she watched as Steve made his way determinedly through the crowd. Part of her sighed at the sexiness of that confident and man-in-charge "strut", but another part of her shivered knowing that scowl would be directed at her soon.

" _Damn, damn, double damn."_ She scolded herself. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

After Steve had moved everyone back a little more, he motioned to the store personnel to open the door and let him slip inside. He did so quickly and the door was locked back. He turned to make his way towards Shauni.

The look in her eyes pleaded for him not to lose it and he felt himself soften. One thing was certain; That look was a strong weapon against him. God help him if their kids ever had the same look.

Steve sighed as he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. He felt the tension leave her body as soon as he held her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked up at him.

Steve released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Okay, we'll talk about this later, but let's get you out of here now."

He spoke into his earpiece, "Danny, you ready?"

"Ready to go. HPD has the alley blocked off. If we make it quick, we should be able to get her out of here."

Shauni walked back to the store manager to offer her apologies again, but the older woman simply smiled and took her hands, "No need to apologize, my dear. Now **go** before they figure out what you're doing."

Steve came up behind her and agreed. He took her hand in his, "Come on, babe. We have to do this fast….Let's go."

They made their way to a hallway in the back that exited into the alley behind the store. Steve eased the door open enough to check once again and make sure it was safe enough to leave. Once he saw that all was clear, he led Shauni out and got her into the car before getting inside himself.

As soon as Danny made his way out of the alley and away from all the attention, they all seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Danny looked at Shauni through the rear view mirror, "You okay, hon?" he asked.

Shauni offered him a weak smile, "Yeah, I guess." Then her gaze went towards Steve who sat stoically in the front seat and didn't say a word. He was pissed….No doubt about it. So mad, in fact, that he didn't join in on his familiar banter with Danny on the way back.

 _Not a good sign_ , Shauni sighed. She looked out the window at the passing scenery and couldn't believe things had gotten so out of control over something so simple. She just hoped Steve would understand. **IF** he even let her explain. That thought riled her up a little bit and she started feeling her fire come back.

Why shouldn't he let her explain? After all, its not like she could have taken HIM along when she was picking up his wedding gift. She fumed on that the rest of the way back.

When they made their way back to HPD, Steve helped her out of the car while keeping hold of her hand as they made their way to the Five-0 offices. He still wasn't talking which was making Shauni madder by the second.

Kono was waiting as they walked in and quickly made her way over to give her friend a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Shauni assured her with a small smile.

Steve didn't let go of her hand as he started walking towards his office. Everyone, including Shauni, could tell he was trying very hard to keep it together, so none of them interfered. It would probably be best, they figured, to let this play out and let emotions calm down before they asked for too many details on what had happened.

As soon as his office door shut, Steve "clicked" the lock so no one else would come in.

"Geez, he really IS mad." Kono whispered.

"Can't say I blame him," Danny said. "The front of that place was crammed with people either wanting to meet her or paparazzi trying to get a money shot. It was crazy. I have no idea why she would go there by herself. It's been awhile since I've seen him this mad."

"Well, something tells me she must've had a good reason or she wouldn't have risked it. Besides, you know as well as I do how well she can handle Steve," she laughed.

********h50**************h50***************h50

 _Meanwhile in Steve's office….._

Steve turned around from the door to find Shauni standing with hands on hips. She looked just as determined as he was, so he crossed his arms and met her stare for stare, tension rolling off of them in waves. Neither of them said a word.

Kono and Danny were still watching from the outside when they heard Grover behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Steve's getting ready to blow," Danny answered.

"What happened?" Grove asked.

Danny filled him in on the situation and Grover shook his head in disbelief, "Well, I don't blame him for being upset. If you ask me, he deserves to be pissed. What was she thinking?"

Kono suddenly felt the urge to defend her friend, "girl power", and all. "Yeah, but see that stare-down they are having? Do you know anyone….including most of us…..who could take part of a Ticked-Off-Steve-Stare-Down and not give in? Girl has guts!"

They all turned their attention back to watch the show. Even though they couldn't hear what was being said, body language could tell a lot.

"What the hell were you doing?" Steve asked as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"That's none of your business. Can't a girl go shopping anymore?" she spat.

"It IS my business when my fiancée…who isn't supposed to go anywhere alone right now…gets herself into a situation like you did today. And it IS my business when my fiancée…..who was supposed to be at a meeting with the wedding planner…..doesn't show up. Now start talking."

"Shoot," Shauni muttered, "I forgot to call Rochelle."

"Yeah, you did." Steve's voice was growing louder, "I want to know what's going on."

When she didn't respond, he growled, " _Right…._ _ **now**_ _._ "

Shauni flinched at the anger in his voice and her face started to soften. Steve saw it turn from anger to defeat within seconds. She finally broke eye contact with him as she looked down at the bag she still held in her hand. When she looked back up at him, Steve noticed her bottom lip started to quiver even as she tried to keep a brave face.

 _Oh God, please don't cry_ , Steve prayed. Shauni's tears melted him every time. No matter what. It was one thing he was defenseless against.

Then, she took a deep breath and looked back at him with some of the fire back in her eyes, "Because…."

Steve still wasn't budging, and as strong as she wanted to be, she felt those traitorous tears coming back. Her eyes pleaded once again for Steve to understand.

"Because I was picking up your wedding gift!" she said before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Steve was stunned into silence as he felt his resolve weakening.

 _His wedding gift?_

*************h50************h50**********h50

 **Hmmmm…..wonder how soon this argument will be resolved. Something tells me pretty soon. Steve's heart has a place that only Shauni can reach. His tough guy exterior won't last.**

 **Next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Because I was picking up your wedding gift!" she said before tears started rolling down her cheeks._

 _Steve was stunned into silence as he felt his resolve weakening._

 _His wedding gift?_

******h50***************h50******************h50

And then it happened: Steve's tense stance softened and he felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms. Holding her head against his chest, he leaned down to kiss her head and breathe in the scent of her shampoo while swallowing the lump in his throat, "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"I didn't think this would happen." The tone of her voice was one of utter frustration.

Steve continued to hold her while rubbing one hand up and down her back. "Why didn't you have someone go with you? You know how crazy things are right now and we've talked about this. I mean, if something would have happened to you….."

She heard the concern in his voice and realized he hadn't been angry at all. Well, maybe a _little_ angry, but most of what she heard in his voice was _worry_. She felt terrible for scaring him even though it had been unintentional.

Shauni tipped her head back to look up at him. "I was only going to be in there for five minutes. They knew I was coming, so I literally just had to walk in, pick it up, and leave. After that, I was going straight to Rochelle's office like I told you. How did the paparazzi find out I was there within 5 minutes?"

Steve's jaw tensed, but he kept his voice soft, "You called the store to let them know you were on your way?"

"Yeah. I wanted them to have it ready to go so I could just be in and out, but it's like the paparazzi knew right when I would be there. They were already outside before I turned to leave. Then, of course, onlookers started noticing them snapping pictures and came over to see what was going on. Before I knew it, there was a whole crowd of people and I knew there was no way to make it back to my car. I don't understand how it happened."

Steve let out a frustrated sigh, not directed towards _Shauni_ but because he had a strong suspicion as to what happened.

"Someone found out."

She blinked up at him with confusion in her eyes, "What?"

"Someone inside the store who knew you were coming tipped them off," he answered resolutely.

Shauni moved to step away, but Steve wouldn't let her go. Instead, he led her over to his office couch and pulled her down onto his lap. Shauni looked embarrassed at not even considering the possibility that an employee may have tipped off the media. How could she miss that? After all, she'd grown up in the business and this had always been a part of her life; Especially when something newsworthy was happening in their lives. Her marriage to Steve was the biggest "event" to take place in the Steele's life in recent years. How could she have been so stupid?

"I'm sorry. I should've known better. I just…" She dropped her head as her eyes started getting misty again.

Steve lifted her chin to make her look at him, but his voice was much softer this time. He reached up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, "You just what?" he asked.

She let out a shaky breath before speaking again, "I just wanted it to be a _surprise_ , but now you _know_ and the surprise is ruined!"

Steve smiled softly, "Not necessarily. I may've found out where you went, but I have no idea what you have in that bag, so it's still a secret." He gave her a sweet kiss and looked at her again with a twinkle in his eye and a naughty grin, "Unless I decide to snoop before the wedding."

She playfully punched his shoulder, "Don't you dare, Steve McGarrett!"

Steve laughed before growing more serious once again and pulling her close, "Promise you won't scare me like that again."

***********h50****************h50***************h50

From the outside office, Danny, Kono, and Grover were still trying to watch discreetly.

"See, I told you she knew how to handle him." Kono teased as her elbow poked Danny's arm.

Danny looked on in disbelief at how quickly she seemed to diffuse Steve's frustration. It was unbelievable. "How the hell did she do that? What did it take? Like 45 seconds?"

Grover smiled knowingly as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. " He's in love. And trust me, the tears will do it every time," he said shaking his head. "I don't care how strong you think you are, no man is strong enough to fight his woman's tears. I believe our 'Man of Steel' has _definitely_ found his match."

Not wanting to be caught watching, they all went back to their offices.

***********h50**************h50****************h50

Shauni started to get up to call Rochelle and reschedule their appointment, but Steve wouldn't allow it. "Uh-uh," he protested. "Stay put." The twinkle in his eye didn't escape her. Every time she saw it, it was all she could do to hold back a sigh. The man was too sexy for his own good.

And he was _**all hers**_. As long as she lived, she would never understand her good fortune at meeting Steve McGarrett.

She returned his naughty smile, "If I stay here much longer, we're going to get into trouble. You know that right?"

He shrugged, "I can close the blinds."

Her eyes grew wide at the suggestion, "You can't be serious."

Steve chuckled, "No. BUT holding you right now will give us something to look forward to later."

"I love you. And again….I'm sorry about today. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" she smiled wickedly before giving him a kiss promising to do just that.

Steve's eyes darkened letting her know exactly where his thoughts were going. He shifted uncomfortably with her sitting on his lap before trying to reign himself in. "I love you too. Now make your call."

Rochelle was relieved to hear that Shauni was okay and insisted on keeping their plans to get together that day to finalize a few things. Time was growing short and there were things that couldn't be put off if they were to get done. They decided to meet at Steve's house to do so. Steve insisted on driving Shauni home, and even though she tried to protest knowing he had work to do, the look he gave her said he would not give in. He was driving her home and that was that.

*************h50*****************h50***************h50

 _Later that afternoon…._

Steve's phone beeped indicating he had a text message. He picked the phone up off of his desk and read:

 _Can't wait until you get home. I'm waiting. Make sure you come_ _alone_ _tonight…..No Ohana. Tonight is for US. ;) XOXOX_

Steve looked at his watch to see that it was indeed time to call it a day. Even if it wouldn't have been, he would have called it a day. He didn't hesitate from turning off his laptop, turning off the lights and walking out of his office in record time. On the way out, he said a silent "thank you" that they hadn't faced any major cases over the last few days. That would change eventually, but for now, he was happy for the reprieve. It was Friday afternoon and he prayed it would last for the rest of the weekend.

He popped into Danny's office. "Don't you have Gracie and Charlie this weekend?"

"Yeah. Supposed to pick them up at 6:30."

"Well, get outta here," Steve said. "I'm out too. Hopefully we'll have a quiet weekend."

Grover was the only other member of Five-0 who was still in the office, so he issued a similar command to him.

Twenty minutes later, Steve was walking into the house when he was overcome with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He looked towards the dining room table and noticed place settings with candles already set up. There was also a bottle of wine chilling. Steve smiled as he made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he walked through the kitchen door, his breath hitched.

Shauni was standing at the kitchen island chopping veggies with an apron on. He couldn't be certain but from his vantage point it looked as if the apron was the _only_ thing she had on.

His mouth watered.

Shauni looked up and smiled. "Welcome home, Commander."

Steve stood speechless and felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. She was so beautiful that he found it hard to breath. After feeling Steve's gaze on her for a couple of moments, Shauni spoke again, "Dinner's almost ready. Would you open the wine and pour both of us a glass?"

Steve seemed to shake himself out of the stupor, "Sure," he mumbled. "But I need to check on something else first."

He made his way to the other side of the island to find that his assumption had been true: she was wearing _only_ the apron and a pair of panties that covered very little. He walked up behind her and pulled her flush against his body.

"Are you trying to kill me?" his voice was husky with need as he started to let his hands roam. He leaned down to her ear, "Dinner's gonna have to wait."

Steve turned Shauni around and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "But I don't want dinner to burn," she protested even as she kissed him back.

"Got it covered," he walked close enough to the stove to turn the burners off before Shauni started hastily removing the shirt he'd been wearing. They made it as far as the living room before neither could wait any more.

**************h50***************h50*************h50

 _Two months later…..One week before Wedding Day_

Shauni woke up to the familiar feeling of Steve's arms holding her close. She started to get out of bed to go downstairs and make breakfast, but Steve's sleepy growl stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Heaven help her, but the way he sounded first thing in the morning made her tingle in all right places. His eyes were still closed, but she snuggled a little closer to kiss him on the cheek.

"Going downstairs to make us breakfast. It's time to get up. We both have a busy day."

Steve reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It used to be that he was wide awake before the alarm even went off and ready to go to work. However, that had all changed since Shauni came into his life.

Yes, he was still passionate about his job and loved what he did, but for the first time in his life, he had something else to look forward to when the day was over. He had a contentment in his heart that hadn't been there for a very long time.

And yes, he had rescued Shauni during a couple of dangerous situations since they'd met, but the truth was that _she_ had rescued _him_ in ways she couldn't imagine.

He pulled her up so she was laying on top of him and let his hands travel down until he was holding her bottom in his hands and squeezed.

"I wish we didn't have to get up, but we do. I have a million things to check on before our big day. Just think, nine days from now, we'll be on our honeymoon with no distractions…..and I'll be Mrs. Steve McGarrett."

Steve smiled up at her, "I love the sound of that."

Shauni pushed herself reluctantly off of his rock hard chest, "So hop to it, Commander. Meet me downstairs in twenty!"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the tone in her voice. Yeah, he'd pretty happily take orders from her for the rest of his life. Even still, he let out a long suffering sigh, "If you insist. I'll go get a quick shower."

Shauni rolled off of him and watched as Steve got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Heaven help her, but the man was gorgeous. "Sex on a Stick" as Sasha had said. After she heard the water running, she got out of bed and put on one of Steve's shirts loving that she could wrap herself in his scent and just feel warm all over. Then, she made her way downstairs. She had to hurry if she wanted to have time to eat breakfast with him before he left and her crazy day got started.


	4. Chapter 4

Shauni and Steve were sharing an early morning breakfast on the lanai when Steve got a call. Shauni could tell by the look on his face something had come up and he would have to go right away.

"I'll be right there," he confirmed before hanging up and giving her an apologetic look.

"Gotta go, " he said as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Hang on a sec," Shauni motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen where she handed him a travel mug full of coffee made just the way he liked it.

"What did I ever do without you?" The smile on his handsome face warmed her all the way to her toes. He kissed her once more, "I really have to go. Don't forget to set the alarm a soon as I leave."

Shauni rolled her eyes since he had issued the same command every day for the last several weeks. Steve had an excellent security system before he and Shauni had become a "couple", but it had been amped up quite a bit since they had decided to make his house their home. Steve was grateful, happy, and _surprised_ when Shauni insisted they live there rather than buying another house. He planned on keeping the house he'd grown up in, but assumed they would also buy something more in line with what she was used to; Something larger perhaps. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she said she wanted to live in _his_ home.

As she put it, "This is where you grew up and it's where I want our babies to grow up too. It's perfect for us and I wouldn't change a thing."

She was constantly surprising him and he loved every new discovery.

After his directive for her to set the alarm….yet again…..Shauni saluted him smartly, "Yes, sir, Commander sir!"

Steve lips quirked, but there was a twinkle in his eye as he pulled her against him. "Don't make me take you over my knee," he teased.

"Oooooh, is that a promise?"

He swatted her backside playfully and shook his head. She was incorrigible, but he couldn't deny that he loved it. Shauni Steele "soon to be McGarrett" had turned his world upside down in the best possible way.

"Don't tempt me, young lady." After another quick kiss, he was out the door.

It was just as well, Shauni thought with a happy sigh. She had a very busy day ahead. Since the incident at the jewelry store, Steve had insisted they not take any more chances, so one of the men Steve had hired to handle her security would be accompanying her today. His name was Sean. He was like a big teddy bear, but she had no doubt the man would be lethal if anyone got out of line with her. She was also quite certain running errands to plan a wedding was the last thing he wanted to do, but to his credit, Sean never complained. Looking at the clock, she noticed she only had about 30 minutes before he would arrive, so she quickly showered and dressed.

Since they were just days before the wedding, Shauni's parents and sister had flown back in for the duration. The women would be finalizing last minute details and doing all of the 'pre-wedding' things that mother's and daughter's did together like getting final fittings, mani's, pedi's, facials, and whatever else they could think of to relax. As far as her father? Well, Derek would most likely be playing golf which would suit him perfectly. He was also hoping to catch a game or two with Steve in order to help the groom-to-be relax as well.

The plan for the day was to meet Olivia, Sasha, and Rochelle at the house where the wedding would take place before having lunch together. Steve and Shauni had chosen to get married at an estate on the island that belonged to a friend of Derek and Olivia's. Steve would have gone along with whatever Shauni wanted, but the idea of getting married at this estate was the best choice, in his opinion. First, because it was privately owned and located in a gated community which meant it would be nearly impossible for uninvited guests to gain access. It was also in a well secured location which was a top priority. The only "vulnerability" was the fact that it also provided an excellent view of the ocean, but HPD had given Steve their assurance that they would patrol the perimeter to make sure no boats came close. It sounded as if no paparazzi would have access to their ceremony which is what Steve wanted most of all. This moment would be for Shauni, Steve, and all of their loved ones.

It was understood, however, that it would be in their best interest to give _**one**_ publication access to the wedding. By working with someone the Steele's trusted, it would give Shauni and Steve control of what pictures were published. Shauni decided to give that access to 'People Magazine'. Editors at that magazine were happy to accept such an agreement since it meant they would have an "Exclusive". With all of that settled, everyone was confident they would be able to pull things off with very little interruption.

Steve and Shauni would be getting married in the estates expansive garden with a view of the ocean in front of them. It was going to be the wedding Shauni had always dreamed of having. Most importantly, she would be marrying the man who had stolen her heart completely.

As Shauni's mind continued to think about what lie ahead, she walked through the grounds once more with her mom, sister, and wedding planner who explained how everything would be laid out for the ceremony. She could hardly wait for the next few days to pass!

*************h50************h50****************h50

 _Two hours later….._

Danny rode in the ambulance with Steve and rushed in behind the paramedics as they rolled him into the emergency room.

Steve had been shot.

Again.

"Hang in there, buddy." Danny pleaded. "Kirkland's going to take care of you," he said referring to the surgeon who was also a friend of Steve's. "You're going to be okay."

Steve and Danny were going to question a witness for a case they were working on when things had gone completely haywire. They were caught completely off-guard and without any of their standard protection when gunfire erupted. While waiting for HPD backup, shots were being fired and Steve was hit. Danny insisted on riding along in the ambulance since the shot had caused Steve to lose quite a bit of blood. Danny was worried for his partner but also furious at the risk he had taken.

Once Steve was wheeled into an operating room and the rest of the team was on their way to the hospital, Danny stepped away to make a call.

************h50**************h50**************h50

The women were going over the reception seating one more time as she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down to see Danny's name and picture on the screen. She excused herself to step away and take the call.

"Hey Danny. What's up?"

Danny was quiet for just a moment before she heard his voice, "I hate to tell you this, but you need to come to the hospital."

Shauni felt the blood drain from her face and felt as if her heart had dropped to her toes. Sasha noticed the look on her sister's face right away and stood up to join her.

Panic stricken, Shauni asked, "What happened?"

"He was shot."

"SHOT!" Shauni exclaimed. "Oh my God, Danny, is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!"

By this point Olivia and Rochelle were listening as well, so Olivia stood up to join her daughters.

"He's okay….He's okay." Danny assured her, " They're stabilizing him now and getting him ready for surgery."

"Surgery?" Shauni sounded horrified. How bad was it?

"He's in good hands, I promise. I just think you need to get down here." Danny relayed the name of the hospital.

"I'm on my way," Shauni said even as she was running for her purse. Olivia and Sasha insisted on going along as well. It may turn into a media circus having all of them there, but Olivia decided they would worry about that later. Steve was a part of their family…and would soon be their son…..so she was just as concerned as her daughter to see how he was doing.

Sean drove the women towards the hospital while Olivia called Derek and let him know what was going on. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Shauni barely let Sean stop the SUV before she jumped out to run into the E.R. Fortunately, Kono was waiting for her and was able to start walking her back to the waiting area where they were all located.

"How is he? What happened? Is he going to be okay? When can I see him?" Shauni rambled.

"He's in surgery now. Fortunately, the doctor doesn't think any vital organs were hit, so they just need to remove the bullet. He should be okay in a little while."

Shauni didn't look convinced, so Kono put her arm around her and gave her what she hoped was an encouraging smile, "Steve is the strongest man I know, Shauni. He's going to be okay."

Shauni hoped she was right.

They walked into the waiting room and Danny came over immediately to give Shauni a hug. She looked so devastated that it broke his heart. "He's going to be okay, hon. Anyone on the team can tell you that Steve McGarrett is one tough SOB. Okay?"

He saw the worry in her eyes, but she soon found comfort looking in the faces of Lou, Chin and Kono and seeing them nod in agreement.

"Trust me," Danny said. "He's going to be fine."

By this time, the rest of the Steele's had joined them to wait for news on the outcome of Steve's surgery.

Danny informed them that the surgeon working on Steve was actually a friend and joked that they had gotten to know each other due to Steve's many injuries over the years. They all shared a laugh which eased the tension for a few minutes. But as the minutes continued to pass ever so slowly without any word, Shauni felt as if she would lose her mind. Finally, the doors opened and a doctor started walking towards them.

He took Shauni's hand, "I'm Dr. Kirkland and it's nice to finally meet you. I just wish it was under different circumstances." He offered her an encouraging smile, "Steve did great. It was a pretty clean shot through muscle on his left side. No organs were hit which is a good thing, and I was able to remove it without any trouble. He's probably going to hurt like hell for a few days, but otherwise, he should recover without any trouble."

A few days? Shauni's eyes widened in despair, "We're supposed to get married on Saturday." She said quietly.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Miss Steele. Knowing McGarrett like I do, hell or high water wouldn't keep him from being there to marry you."

"But is he WELL ENOUGH to be there?" Shauni asked.

The doctor shook his head, "He'll be fine. You may just have to take it easy on the honeymoon….Nothing too strenuous. Okay?"

Shauni saw the teasing glint in his eye as he winked at her and she felt a blush creep from her neck to her face.

"We'll have him in recovery in a little while, so you can visit…..Just keep it to one or two at a time so we don't make the hospital administrators unhappy."

As he started to walk away, Shauni said, "I don't know how to thank you, doctor."

"Please, call me Eric. And there's no need for thanks," he replied. "You've made him very happy so I'm sure he's going to heal just fine with your help. Maybe you can even keep him from visiting me here quite so often. Let's keep it to the golf course."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Danny mumbled and everyone laughed.

A nurse came in approximately thirty minutes later and said that Steve was starting to wake up. Shauni stood immediately to walk back to him and asked Danny to go with her. They followed the nurse back to the room and found Steve groggy but somewhat alert. Shauni felt her heart break as she saw her strong, seemingly invincible man hooked up to machines with I.V's in his arm. He heard them approaching and turned towards the door.

His face lit up. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he said hoarsely.

Shauni went over and leaned down to kiss him softly causing a low groan to escape from deep inside Steve's chest. As she stood back up, Steve saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, babe. I'm okay. Just another day at the office." He joked.

Steve saw a quick flash of irritation in her eyes indicating that she didn't see the humor in what he'd said, "You scared the **crap** out of me, Steve McGarrett! You talk to me about safety and being careful all the time so what the hell were you thinking going in there without your vest or any other protection?"

Steve cast a sideways glance towards Danny. "I see my partner's been talking too much again. Thanks buddy," he teased.

"Anything I can do to help." Danny shrugged good naturedly.

Shauni looked at them as if they'd suddenly grown two heads. "It's not funny! I could have **lost** you! You could have been _**killed!**_ " Shauni said as tears threatened to fall again.

Steve took her hand and pulled her down on the bed beside him, "But I _wasn't_. I'm here and I'm going to be okay." He reached up to wipe a stray tear from her face and holding her chin between his fingers so she would look at him, "Nothing's gonna happen to me. I promise. And nine days from now, I will be there _waiting for you_ at the end of the aisle. Understand?"

Shauni swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat and leaned down to put her forehead against his, "Please don't ever scare me like this again." She whispered. Suddenly, it occurred to her that they'd had a very similar conversation when _she_ had given _him_ a scare.

 _Well, our life will be interesting, that's for sure_ , she mused.

Danny decided to excuse himself and give them some time together before anyone else came back. It was a relief to see that Steve was indeed okay. One thing was for sure, the man seemed to have as many lives as a cat. He told them both where he was going and left to give everyone the good news that their Commander had pulled through again.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in his Ohana, including the team, the Steele's, Kamekona, Flipper, Max, Gracie and Nahale had stopped by to make sure Steve was okay over the next couple of hours. Shauni stayed by his side the entire time refusing to leave for any reason.

It wasn't long before Steve started getting restless and grumpy. If there was one thing he hated, it was being confined to a hospital bed. He just wanted to be home. Shauni tried to encourage him to follow doctor's orders and spend the night there, but he had other plans.

"Get Kirkland in here or I'm checking myself out," he finally demanded as he turned towards Lou who was the one closest to the door.

Derek stepped forward, "Are you sure about that, son? The doctor seems to think you should stay the night to make sure everything is okay."

"With all due respect, sir, I've been through a lot worse. This is nothing…Trust me. I'm fine and I just want to go home."

They saw the determination on his face, so Lou reluctantly agreed to find the doctor and have him paged to Steve's room.

It wasn't long before Dr. Kirkland walked into the room with a knowing smile on his face. He wasn't surprised to find the entire Ohana in Steve's room even though he had cautioned them not to all be in there at the same time. It was no big deal, he figured. The nurses were not immune to the McGarrett charm and tended to give him more privileges than others whenever he visited. It was amusing, to say the least. He also wasn't surprised that Steve was insisting on going home rather than spending the night at the hospital as he had advised. If there was one thing he knew about his friend, it was that he didn't like staying at the hospital.

"You're being difficult as usual, I see," he joked as he pulled Steve's chart from the end of the bed and looked it over.

"Come on, Kirkland. Just let me go home. It's a flesh wound….No big deal. Besides, you know I'll recover better at home anyway."

Dr. Kirkland shot a glance in Shauni's direction. "Oh, I have no doubt about that, McGarrett. Something tells me you're in very good hands." Steve and Shauni both smiled at him.

"Which is why I'm going to let you go," he continued. "Give me a few minutes to write your prescriptions and do the release paperwork. We'll try to have you out of here within the hour. BUT….I don't want you going back to work until after your honeymoon."

Steve looked at him as if he was crazy, "I can't do that. That's would be two and a half weeks! I can't take off that long."

"You can…..and you _will_." Dr. Kirkland replied. "If you refuse, I will contact the Governor and make sure you do."

Steve grimaced.

"Now…" he continued, "I suggest you go home, rest, and enjoy your wedding. Then, enjoy your honeymoon and _much needed_ vacation."

When Steve reluctantly agreed, the doctor looked at Shauni and smiled, "Take care of him."

"I will," she smiled happily.

Turning back towards Steve, he said, "I'll see you at the wedding." And walked out the door.

****************h50***************h50****************h50

 _Wedding Day…._

It was finally here. Shauni woke up and could hardly contain her excitement knowing today was the day she would become "Mrs. Steve McGarrett". As per tradition, she had spent the night before the wedding away from Steve, but it had been difficult to sleep without feeling his arms around her. She got out of bed and headed towards the shower in anticipation of the magical day that lay ahead of them.

Coincidentally, Steve was feeling the same way. He'd spent a lonely night without Shauni and couldn't wait for the hours to tick away so he could see her again. Their ceremony was scheduled for 6:30 p.m. and Steve's adrenaline was so high he had no idea how he was going to make it through the day. Thinking back on his life, he realized he had never anticipated anything more than marrying Shauni.

Mary and Joannie had arrived a couple of nights before and Steve woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. As Steve made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he found Mary making pancakes with Joannie "helping out". The kitchen island was a mess of pancake batter, some of which had also made it's way onto Joannie's face. Steve couldn't help but smile.

"Morning, Unca Steve!" Joannie exclaimed as she scrambled down off of her stool to run to her uncle.

Steve picked her up for a hug, "Morning, Sunshine. I see you're helping Mommy with pancakes."

Joannie smiled happily and shook her head proudly, "Mommy says I'm a good helper!"

Steve kissed her on the cheek before tickling the delighted girl on her belly, "Well, that's good because Mommy needs all the help she can get!"

Mary cast a sarcastic glance towards her brother, "Very funny! And you better be nice to me, bro, or we won't share. Will we Joannie?"

Joannie just looked at her uncle adoringly, "We _have_ to share with Steve, Mommy."

"See? She loves me!" Steve kissed his niece as his sister just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Steve put Joannie back on the stool and started getting plates and cups down for their breakfast. It looked to be a beautiful day perfect for a wedding.

After sharing breakfast with Mary and Joannie, Steve helped clean up the kitchen and then left to "run some errands", as he told Mary. Then, Mary got things together so that she and Joannie could join the rest of the girls and get ready for the wedding.

****************************h50********************h50*******************h50

Thirty minutes later, Steve parked his truck in a familiar spot and started walking across the lush grass towards his destination. He leaned down to brush stray leaves out of the way.

"Hey, Dad," he said softly. "I know it's been awhile…but I wanted to stop by and give you some good news. I'm getting married today. Can you believe it?"

He sat in silence for a moment trying to imagine what his dad would have thought of Shauni. Like everyone else in Steve's life, John McGarrett undoubtedly would have loved her and welcomed her into the family with open arms.

"I can hardly believe it myself," his smile was sad, "But I really think you would have loved her. She's beautiful….and smart…and sassy. She's definitely going to keep me on my toes," Steve chuckled to himself before an ache settled deep in his chest. If only his Dad could have been there to see it happen.

"I really wish you were here today, Dad." Steve kissed his fingers before placing them down onto his father's marker. "I love you."

"He would have loved her." A soft familiar voice said behind him. Steve turned to see Mary and Joannie standing a few feet behind him.

Mary watched as the strongest man she knew stood to wipe away the tears that had escaped his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Mary teased and Steve couldn't help but smile at her attempt to lighten the moment.

"How did you know I would be here?" he asked.

Mary shrugged, "I didn't. I was coming by to tell him about her, too. You've always told me how dad use to worry about me…..but he used to worry about _you too,_ ya know. He felt guilty about all of the responsibility on your shoulders after Mom left us…..He said it forced you to grow up too fast," She stopped for a moment to look at Steve in the eyes. "I was going to tell him not to worry anymore because she's made you very happy." Mary's bottom lip trembled a little as she tried to control the emotions she was feeling.

Steve pulled his sister into a hug, "Thanks, Mar. That means a lot to me."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Mary spoke again. "We'd better get going. We both have a lot to do today and you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Not a chance!" Steve said. He picked Joannie up to carry her back to Mary's car and get them settled before going back to his truck. He may've been sad about his dad not being around for moments like these, but nothing could steal the joy and excitement he had in his heart at the thought of Shauni being his wife.

Only a few hours to go before that would be a reality. 

**************h50****************h50***********************h50

 _6:00 p.m. Wedding Day_

Derek knocked on the door where the women had been getting dressed. Kono was the one to answer looking gorgeous in her lilac colored gown.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Almost," Kono answered as she opened the door for Derek to enter. He followed her in and his gaze immediately fell on his daughter. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror looking every bit the princess she had always been to him. Her back was to him as Olivia adjusted her veil, but she caught him watching and turned slightly. The sight took his breath away. What had happened to his little girl? It seemed just yesterday his girls had been caught playing dress-up in some of their mother's expensive gowns and now she was getting married.

The years had gone so quickly.

"You look so beautiful, princess."

Shauni looked almost shy as she smiled softly at her dad, "Thank you, Daddy. Do you think Steve will like it?"

Derek walked over to take her hands in his own, "He's going to love it. I'll be surprised if he can even breathe when he sees you walking down the aisle."

He kissed her on the cheek before his gaze landed on his wife and youngest daughter. Then, around the room to Kono, Mary, Gracie, and Joannie.

"You _all_ look beautiful."

He leaned down in front of Joannie, "Are you ready, little one?"

Joannie shook her head confidently, "I'm going to throw down the flowers!"

"Yes you are. And that's a very important job," Derek confirmed. "I know you'll do a great job."

He stood back up to look at his daughter as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a long slender box, "Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you."

Shauni eyed him curiously, "What is it?"

"A gift from your groom." Derek answered as he handed her the box with a small notecard attached.

Shauni took it from him and opened the note first:

 _I know it's late, but maybe this can be your "Something New".  
I can't wait to start our life together.  
I'll be waiting at the end of the aisle.  
I love you-Steve_

Shauni couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes as she opened the box. She gasped as she saw the most beautiful tennis bracelet she had ever lain eyes on. Each diamond setting matched the ring Steve had given her perfectly. Her hands were shaking a little as she lifted it from the box.

"It's gorgeous!" Olivia exclaimed. Moments later, she took it from Shauni's slightly shaking hands to put it on her wrist. "It's just perfect," she said as she looked at her daughter.

A soft knock came on the door as Rochelle's assistant came in to tell them it was time to begin making their way outside where they could get in place for the ceremony.

Sasha was the first to see her, "Time to go, sis." She gave her sister a big sisterly hug, "I'm so happy for you," she said sincerely.

Derek stepped towards his daughters to take Shauni's arm. The rest of the women began exiting the room and moving downstairs where they would be walking out into the gardens. After everyone was lined up and ready to go, Derek looked adoringly at his oldest daughter.

"I'm so very proud of you. And I'm so happy you and Steve have found each other. He's a good man, baby…..and I'll be able to rest easy knowing he will always take care of you. "

Once again, Shauni found it hard to speak past the emotion she was feeling. Thank goodness they had used waterproof make-up, she thought. The day was likely to be full of happy tears.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered.

As the doors to the garden opened and the women started making their way out to walk down the aisle, Shauni had the biggest case of "butterflies" in her stomach that she'd ever had. Regardless of how many concerts she had done in her career, how many red carpet events she had attended, or public relations events she had taken part of in her life, nothing compared to what she was feeling at that moment.

She was marrying STEVE!

Sensing her nervousness, Derek squeezed her hand gently, "Deep breath, sweetie. Here we go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding Day! For those of you who have followed Steve and Shauni's story with me, the big day is finally here. I hope you enjoy attending their wedding with me.** **J** **Let me know what you think.**

 **For those who are just joining, please read "Glorified Babysitter" to see how these two met and found out they were fated to be together.**

 **One other note: The vows that Steve and Shauni speak during their ceremony are vows that were found on Pinterest. No copyright infringement is intended!**

 *****************h50*****************h50********************h50**

 _As the doors to the garden opened and the women started making their way out to walk down the aisle, Shauni had the biggest case of "butterflies" in her stomach that she'd ever had._

 _She was marrying STEVE!_

 _Sensing her nervousness, Derek squeezed her hand gently, "Deep breath, sweetie. Here we go."_

Steve watched as the women came down the aisle: Gracie. Mary. Kono. Sasha.

Then he watched…..a bit nervous and a little amused…as Joannie and Charlie made their way down the aisle last; Joannie tentatively throwing down the rose petals while Charlie carried the "ring bearers" pillow. Once they reached the front, Joannie looked proudly at her uncle.

"Did I do good, Unca Steve?" she whispered loudly causing everyone to chuckle. It was the exact "ice-breaker" Steve needed to calm his nerves. Steve answered with a wink to his favorite niece as she gave him her most adoring smile and walked to join her mom with the rest of the women. Then, Charlie came to stand in front of Danny.

The minister asked everyone to stand as it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Steve shuffled on his feet a little before Danny to leaned over and quietly remind him to "breathe". It didn't matter that there were more celebrities in attendance than he ever thought he'd see in one place during his lifetime or that his Ohana was there to support him on this new journey. That was all wonderful and important, but the only thing that mattered to Steve in that moment was seeing Shauni and knowing for sure she hadn't changed her mind. He had never wanted anything more. The reality of that, although scary as hell, was also exciting.

He just needed to see her and he was certain the butterflies in his stomach would finally calm down.

The music started.

And then she was there.

Looking like a vision.

Or an angel.

Oh, who was he kidding?-She was BOTH.

Danny leaned over and squeezed Steve's arm supportively. That was a good thing because Steve was finding it hard to focus on anything but her.

Shauni's eyes met his and he felt his heart stop. It quite literally **_stopped_** **_beating_** for a few seconds. He wanted to freeze that moment in his mind and keep it forever; The moment Shauni's eyes met his and he saw the incredible amount of love in her eyes that mirrored his own.

It was as if no one else was there except the two of them.

Shauni's dress caressed her curves in a mixture of satin and lace that complimented her perfect figure. Steve gaze travelled down the length of the dress and said a silent "thank you" to the designer who had custom made it to fit her body.

God, she was beautiful.

Just below her hips, the skirt flared softly creating a beautiful silhouette with a train that trailed behind her. Although Steve couldn't see it yet, Shauni's back was bare except for one strap of lace running up the middle and connecting to the halter around her neck. She was wearing a veil over her face, but Steve could still see the blush that crossed her cheeks as she smiled shyly at him. Steve gave her the only response he could at the moment: A wink and a smile that looked a lot more confident than he felt at the moment.

**************h50*******************h50********************h50

As soon as she started down the aisle, Shauni's eyes immediately sought out her handsome groom. Damn, if he wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen as he stood there in a tuxedo and looking perfectly calm. She was almost envious of his calm exterior since she was still trying to get the butterflies in her stomach under control. Then, she noticed a moment…..just a flicker…..of unhidden emotion in his eyes and realized that **_maybe_** he was feeling some of the same butterflies she was feeling. Then, his eyes met hers and he winked as if to reassure her. Heaven help her, but she doubted if that wink and sexy grin would _ever_ lose its power to make her weak in the knees.

She couldn't wait to be his wife. The emotion of it all made her want to cry, but she felt her dad give her hand another gentle squeeze. She took a deep breath and continued down the aisle with her eyes never leaving her handsome groom.

As they reached the end, the minister said, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Steve stepped forward so that Derek was between Shauni and himself. Then, Derek turned to look at the man who would be his son-in-law within minutes. It was unusual for the Father-of-the-Bride to talk during a ceremony. However, when the ceremony was being planned and Derek had asked for permission to share some thoughts, they couldn't deny him that privilege.

Derek looked at Steve:

"I do," Derek began, "And may I also say…..It's hard for a father to give away his baby girl. I remember when my girls were little and I used to dread the day they would get married." He smiled at Steve, "But then our Shauni met _you_ …..and from the very first time she called Olivia and I to tell us about you, I knew you were _special_. I heard it in the way she spoke about you and it didn't take long for us to realize you were the man for our daughter. With that in mind, I'll say that it's very _easy_ for me to 'give' my daughter to you, Steve McGarrett. And I want to welcome you to the family."

He put Shauni's hand into Steve's hand. Then, he leaned over to kiss his daughter before joining the love of his life…..his Olivia….and watch their daughter marry the man they both felt she was destined to be with.

The minister said a few words before indicating that it was time for Shauni and Steve to say their vows. During the planning of the wedding, Shauni had become a bit obsessed with Pinterest and found non-traditional vows that she and Steve wanted to recite to each other. Many may have expected her to write her own vows since she was a song writer and songstress, but she found some online that she fell in love with. Steve was able to do the same. They had kept the ones they'd chosen a secret so that it would be a surprise when they said the vows during the ceremony.

"Shauni, you may now say your vows to Steve", the minister instructed.

Shauni looked up at Steve and willed herself to say them without getting emotional:

 _Steve, you are my dream come true.  
You have become my world…..the joy in my heart…and the air that I breathe.  
Today I take you as my best friend, my partner in life and my one and only true love.  
I promise to be forever by your side, to always sleep in your arms and to be forever faithful to you.  
I promise that I will always be there for you when our love is easy and when it takes more effort.  
I promise to laugh with you in good times and comfort you in bad.  
I promise that you will never have to face anything alone.  
I promise to cherish our union and to love you more each day than I did the day before.  
I promise to trust you, respect you and protect you.  
I give you my hand to hold and my life to keep.  
May we never forget how we felt when we first saw each other.  
Or when we shared our first kiss on the beach at your house.  
The bond we make today will never be broken but will only continue to grow stronger for the rest of our lives.  
Let it be the strength that binds us and our love for the rest of our lives.  
I love you, Steve McGarrett_

Smiling, the minister turned towards Steve.  
"Now you can recite your vows to Shauni"

Steve swallowed, visibly emotional after hearing Shauni's heartfelt words to him. He was also very aware of the fact that everyone he loved was watching and waiting to hear what he would say. It was uncharacteristic of Steve to show emotion, so it was moving to everyone who loved him. Including Shauni. Just as her dad had done for her, she gave Steve's hands a gentle squeeze.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he looked at his bride and said:

 _From the moment our paths crossed, You've surprised me,  
Distracted me,  
Captivated me,  
And challenged me in a way that no human being ever has.  
I've fallen in love with you again and again,  
And I still can't believe that today I get to marry you. _

Looking at the smile that had stolen his heart, he took another deep breath and continued:  
 _  
I promise to protect you….always.  
To love you above anything or anyone else  
To be true to you and believe in you,  
To uplift, support and encourage you,  
Even to frustrate and challenge you,  
_  
Danny shook his head in understanding of this statement which got a laugh from everyone watching. Steve, in turn, shot him a sideways glance before looking back to Shauni.

 _And I promise to share with you all the beautiful moments of life._

Then giving her that sideways smile that always reduced her to a puddle of goo, he said:  
 _  
Someday, I might even let you win an argument._

He saw a challenge in her eyes as she smiled at him. Yeah, that would be a **_fun_** one.

 _No matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed, I know that our love will_ _never fade,  
That we will always find strength in one another,  
And that we will continue to grow side by side.  
I believe in the truth of what we are,  
And I will love you always, Shauni Steele-McGarrett  
With every beat of my heart._

There was barely a dry eye in the audience as Steve and Shauni completed their vows. After that, they exchanged rings. Hers was a diamond encrusted eternity band perfectly matching her engagement ring, which of course, had belonged to Steve and Mary's grandmother. His ring was a platinum band with diamonds all the way around in the center. It was engraved, although he didn't know that yet. The inscription would be a surprise from Shauni later when they had some time alone.

After exchanging rings, Steve and Shauni took part in a "sand ceremony" which was basically pouring two small vases of sand together into one which signified how they were joining their lives together. The container they used for the sand was actually a glass "shadow box" that had their names and the wedding date engraved on the front. The sand they used was a combination of sand from the beach outside of Steve's house (Hawaiian sand) and sand from outside of Derek and Olivia's home in Malibu (California sand). The significance wasn't lost on anyone and the beauty of the moment was something no one in attendance would forget. Steve and Shauni may have come from two different worlds, but their worlds had collided in the most wonderful way and changed them both for the better.

Once the sand had been combined, they joined hands again to stand in front of the minister. Then, looking from one to the other, he said, "Steve and Shauni, as you join your lives together, we wish you all the happiness and joy that life can afford. I would ask you to remember to hold on to each other, trust each other, and love each other through anything life brings your way. There is nothing you can't face as long as you do it _together_."

Then, looking to Steve, he said, "Steve, you may now kiss your bride."

Everyone held their breath as Steve lifted her veil, held her face in his hands, and leaned down to kiss her completely took her breath away. Again.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present to you 'Mr. and Mrs. Steve McGarrett'".

Everyone stood to clap and cheer as Steve and Shauni walked out towards the house where they would have a few minutes alone together before joining their guests in the tents that had been set up for the reception.

It would also allow time for Steve's surprise for Shauni to be set up and ready to go before they made their entrance. He was nervously excited and hoped she would like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had so much fun writing this scene from Shauni and Steve's wedding reception. I hope you enjoy it too. Please let me know your thoughts. :)**

 **For any "new readers", please note this is a sequel to my story titled "Glorified Babysitter".**

 **No copyright infringement intended. This is just a work of my overactive imagination...and even though I love our "Bad-Ass SEAL" as shown onscreen, I know he will be complete and total mush if & when he ever finds his true soulmate. He would never lose that tough Steve McGarrett persona we all love, but for the right woman, he would be _different_ (and only for _her_ would he show that part of himself). In my imagination, Shauni Steele-McGarrett is the one to bring that out in him. :) **

**Enjoy! And like I said, please let me know what you think.**

 **After the reception, we may fast forward a bit...but we'll see. I kinda wanna get a "bun in the oven", so to speak. ;)**

 *****************h50**************h50*******************h50**

Before reaching the French doors that led into the house, Steve lifted Shauni into his arms.

"Wait," she laughed. "Doesn't 'tradition' say you aren't supposed to do this until we 'cross the threshold' of OUR house."

Steve grinned down at his gorgeous bride, "Yeah, well….I figured I'd do it _here_. And then when we get to our hotel. And then _again_ when we get home."

He leaned down to kiss her as he carried her into the house. She wasn't about to argue. Just being in his arms was enough for her to feel happy for the rest of her life.

He put her down once they were inside but never let her out of his arms. As his arms encircled her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck, Steve had never been happier in his life.

"I love you, Shauni McGarrett."

Shauni felt warmth flowing through her body at those words, "I love _**you**_ , Steve McGarrett."

Steve sighed in mock frustration and rolled his eyes before looking back to his bride, "So I guess, as much as I would love to just leave and get on our way to our honeymoon, we have a reception to attend?"

Shauni couldn't help but giggle at the pouty look in his eyes….It was so unlike him. "Sorry, baby, but we _**do**_ have a duty to entertain our guests," she answered. "I mean, some of Daddy's oldest friends are here: Sly Stallone, Arnie Schwarzenegger, Bruce Willis..."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

Shauni giggled again, "Yes, seriously. I've known these guys forever. They're here with their families...and so are a lot of other 'industry' people, so we gotta go. BUT…..I _promise_ we will leave as soon as we can get out of here." She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "Trust me, I'm ready to _**consummate**_ this marriage as much as _**you**_ are!"

Steve grinned as his hands traveled from her waist to her delectable ass and gave it a teasing squeeze. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Her hands traveled southward as well so that she was holding his equally delectable ass as well. "SO let's get to it, McGarrett…I'm ready for some 'alone time' with my _husband_."

 _My husband._ Steve knew he would never get tired of hearing that phrase falling from her mouth. He was _married_ ….He had a _wife_ …and nothing in his life before this had ever compared or brought him such a sense of contentment; at least not since his mom had died…..Or _faked_ her death actually. For years he'd always believed he would be happy alone, but that had all changed the day Shauni came into his life. He knew without a doubt she had been _**his**_ from that moment she opened her hotel door and invited them in. Although, Steve may have never envisioned himself as a 'family man', that had all changed.

Because of her.

"So I guess we need to go out to the reception, right?" Steve asked.

Shauni shook her head, "Yes….That's the plan."

Steve picked her up again and kissed her, "Okay, here we go."

"Hold on…..You aren't going to _carry me_ out there, are you?"

"Why not?" Steve asked.

By the look in his eyes, Shauni knew better than to argue. He had the determined look on his face that meant she wouldn't win the argument no matter how hard she tried.

So she just relented, shrugged her shoulder adorably, and resigned herself to enjoying the moment as her husband carried her towards the tent where their guests were waiting.

As they approached, Steve let her back down but kept hold of her hand as the DJ announced their arrival: "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome….Mr. and Mrs. Steve McGarrett!"

Applause followed and the happy couple made their way towards the dance floor for their "first dance".

This is where Steve's surprise came in to play. Unbeknownst to Shauni, Steve had enlisted his mother-in-law's help to have one of Shauni's favorite artists and friends sing at their reception. As he led Shauni onto the dance floor, she heard a familiar voice and looked at her husband in awe:

John Legend was onstage sitting at the piano as he sang:  
(You Tube: All of Me by John Legend) /Mk7-GRWq7wA

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_ _  
_ _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_ _  
_ _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_ _  
_ _What's going on in that beautiful mind_ _  
_ _I'm on your magical mystery ride_ _  
_ _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_ _  
_ _But I'm breathing fine_ _  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all, of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all, of you_

Shauni looked up at Steve adoringly. "How did you do this?" She whispered into his ear.

Steve smiled down at his beautiful bride and whispered back, "It's a secret. I could tell you….but then I'd have to kill you," he winked at her.

Steve saw her swallow as emotion filled her eyes, "I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her, "Not as much as I love _you_."

John continued to sing…

 _How many times do I have to tell you_ _  
_ _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_ _  
_ _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_ _  
_ _You're my downfall, you're my muse_ _  
_ _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_ _  
_ _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

' _Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all, of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all, of you_ _._

As the song ended, Shauni stood up on tiptoes to kiss Steve before looking towards the stage to blow a kiss to her friend. It had been the most perfect gift Steve could have given her. Once again everyone stood to applaud the bride and groom as they made their way to the table reserved for the wedding party.

Their guests were undoubtedly hungry, so it was time to eat. A dinner of grilled steak, lobster and asparagus with hollandaise sauce was being served to the guests as well as a tossed salad.

As everyone started to enjoy their food, Danny stood to give his 'Best Man' speech. Admittedly, he was more than a little intimidated as he looked out into the audience. Derek Steele was a movie icon in his own right, but other names were in the audience that made him pause and take a breath: Stallone…..Schwarzenegger…Willis…Statham….and so many other icons from his childhood sat with their families and watched as he stood to speak. Danny had a sudden wave of nervousness wash over as he thought, "Who the hell am I to talk in front of them?"

Then, he looked at Shauni who was smiling at him so sweetly. She trusted him to say something good, so he tried to will himself to continue.

Then, he look at Steve who had a worried look on his face as he shifted in his seat wondering what his partner may be getting ready to say. Steve saw the twinkle in his partners eyes as Shauni gently squeezed his hand in a silent offer of support. Steve felt better just having her do that.

At least somewhat.

After all, it was hard to predict what Danny might say.

Steve said a silent prayer that it would be good.

Danny lifted the microphone to his mouth and everyone look at him expectantly.

"Six years ago, I never would've imagined myself in this place standing in front of all of you getting ready to do a wedding toast. At that time, I'd been working with Steve McGarrett for a few months and was convinced he had no idea _**what the hell**_ he was doing."

Everyone laughed.

"But now….. _ **Now**_ I _**know**_ , that although he may not be a 'conventional' or 'by-the-book' law enforcement officer…."

He looked at Steve, "Actually, I don't think he's ever _**read**_ the book…."

More laughs.

"BUT…" He moved to put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "One thing I do know is that Steve McGarrett has a really _**big**_ _heart_. He probably wouldn't admit that to anyone, but it's true. If you're in his 'circle', he will die for you. Literally."

Danny's eyes start to well up as he's looking at Steve thinking about how he recently gave half his liver to save his friend. "And I would do the same for _him_."

He turns away and looks back towards the wedding guests, "Anyway, even though he wasn't like anyone else I'd ever met, I've grown to love him like a brother. And I'll admit…..there were times I worried about him because he seemed to be too focused on the job and never knew how to 'shut it off'."

Then, Danny turned to Shauni, "Until he met _**you.**_ "

He took a breath and a moment before he continued.

"He met _you_ and everything changed. I think we all saw it the very first day we came to meet you and realized you were definitely someone who wasn't intimidated by his 'Super SEAL' persona."

Danny grinned at Steve and Shauni before focusing his gaze on Steve again. "Shauni 'got you'. I saw that from the beginning. She energized you…..and infuriated you….but she also had this unbelievable ability to _calm you_ and make you seem a little more human."

Danny pointed towards everyone else in the Ohana, "We _**all**_ saw that. So, I want to tell you, Shauni…" Now his gaze turned towards her. "You couldn't have found a better man than Steve McGarrett, babe. I've only known him for 6 or so years, but he has become my brother. And I know….without a doubt… he _**loves you.**_ I think I speak for all of us when I say that I am happy he's found someone to understand him… _ **'center him'**_ …..and make him happier than we have ever seen him. So welcome to the Five-0 Ohana, Shauni McGarrett!"

Mary, Kono, Chin, Grover, and everyone else in the Ohana shook their heads in agreement.

Danny lifted his champagne glass which was a signal for everyone else to do the same as he looked at the happy couple.

"I love you, Buddy. And I am so happy tyou found the only woman on the _planet_ I believe could understand you."

More laughs from the audience.

Then he turned to Shauni, "I know it's going to sound cheesy….but I'll say it anyway: _**You**_ …are the one who completed him. And so I want to offer up a toast to wish you both many, many happy years together."

"I hope you continue to keep him on his toes….." he said to Shauni.

"And I hope you will continue to be happy…..content…and just… _happy,"_ he said to Steve. "CHEERS to the happy couple."

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast.

Their guests drank to the toast. Dinner was continuing to be served as Shauni stood up to leave the table. Danny handed her the mic as Steve looked at her questioningly.

She started to address the audience, "I know we're getting ready to eat but I really need to do this before I lose my nerve," she said to their guests.

Sasha looked at her in disbelief. _Since when_ had her sister ever been afraid of _**anything**_?

Shauni put her hand on Steve's cheek, "I love you more than I could ever say. And I really wanted to write a song for you…..but I found myself too emotional to do so. SO…I'm borrowing a song from another friend that describes perfectly what I want to say. Not only for you….."

She turned towards her parents, "But also for my Momma and Daddy."

The music started playing as she continued to look towards her parents and began to sing:  
( Go here for Carrie Underwood's song titled "Momma's Song" /bpFW4Yhy08k )

 _Momma, you taught me to do the right things.  
So now you have to let your baby fly.  
You've given me everything that I will need.  
To make it through this crazy thing called "Life"._

And I know you watched me grow up and only want what's best for me  
And I think I've found the answer to your prayers.

Shauni turned towards Steve and put a hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes as she continued to sing the chorus.

 _And he is good.  
So good.  
He treats your little girl feel like a real man should.  
He is good.  
So good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No he's never gonna leave.  
So don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me._

As Shauni sang this chorus, she walked towards her dad. When she reached him, she took his hand and continued…..and changed one word in the verse:

 _Daddy there's no way you'll ever lose me.  
Giving me away is not 'Goodbye'.  
As you watch me walk down to my future,  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

She turned back and started to walk towards Steve…..her gaze never leaving his.

' _Cause he is good.  
So good.  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should.  
He is good.  
So good.  
He makes promises he keeps  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So don't you worry about me._

Now, she reached Steve again and reached out to take his hand in hers to sing the chorus again.

 _Yes, He is good  
So good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should.  
He is good.  
So good.  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave.  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me._

As the song ended, Shauni put the microphone down to take Steve's face in her hands and lean down to kiss him. In return, he put his arms around her waist to pull her down onto his lap.

Once again, there was nearly a dry eye in the place as everyone witnessed the epic love story being played out before them.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve had surprised Shauni with a song from John Legend.

Danny had done his obligatory toast.

And Shauni had surprised Steve with a song for him and her parents.

Now, as Shauni sat on Steve's lap not giving a flying flip who was watching them as she kissed her husband, Sasha stood to give her own toast. She took her fork to lightly tap her champagne glass indicating it was time for another toast. Shauni reluctantly pulled away from him to look towards her sister:

"I knew this day was coming," Sasha began as her voice choked up a little. "And….I promised myself I wouldn't cry during this toast, but _dammit_ …..here come the tears!" She took a big breath to steady her emotions as she looked towards their Mom, Olivia, and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry' for her expletive. Their 'Southern bred' momma was one to frown on bad language; especially from her girls, but the endearing look Sasha shot in their mom's direction caused a chuckle from their guests _and_ her parents as well. Olivia dabbed the tears away from her own eyes as Sasha continued.

Sasha turned back to the newlyweds. "Yes, I _**knew**_ when we were little that I would be doing this at your wedding someday. I have to tell you honestly, sis….When I saw the look in your eyes the first time I met Steve, I knew _without any doubt_ you'd met 'the one' who was meant for you. You two had the **spark** ….."

Sasha looked towards their parents "The same 'spark' we see with Momma and Daddy. As soon as I saw that look in your eyes, it was obvious to me that _Steve McGarrett_ was going to be the one to sweep you off your feet. Not that you made it easy for him! My gosh, you've given this man a run for his money!" She laughed and everyone else laughed with her.

" **BUT** …..after seeing the two of you together, and after seeing how Steve was willing to fight for you and break down the walls that were around your heart, I can honestly say that I know you've found the one who was meant to be with _**you**_. He loves you, supports you, and best of all….he knows how to _handle_ you."

She grinned widely at her sister before turning towards Steve. "You've married a great woman, Steve. One thing I've always admired about my big sister is her capacity to _**love**_ …..and you have been fortunate enough to be the one to _win her heart_. I know she has been blessed to find _**you**_ , as well. Now I have a brother to add to my family and I couldn't be happier for the two of you. Take care of each other, love each other, and continue to show all of us what _real love_ is about. I love you both!"

Shauni stood up to hug her sister in a tearful embrace before Sasha leaned down to kiss Steve's cheek as well. Then, she raised her glass as a signal for the guests to follow suit. "Welcome to this crazy family, Steve. I hope you know what you're in for! Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Steve McGarrett! "

There was a twinkle in Steve's eyes as he smiled toasted and smiled back at his sister in-law, "I think I can handle it," he said happily.

**************h50**************h50***************h50

Before they knew it, the reception had gone on for a few hours. All Steve wanted to do was steal his bride away and have her all to himself. It was fine by him if their guests continued partying until morning, but _he_ wanted to be with Shauni.

**********h50*********************h50******************h50

Shauni and Steve left their reception to much fan-fair before making their way to St. Lucia for a tropical honeymoon. They spent ten days in the Caribbean paradise doing almost nothing besides sleeping, making love, eating, and enjoying the beach. It was the best vacation Steve had ever experienced. In all honesty, it was probably the only vacation he'd ever had. After spending it with Shauni, he vowed they would do it again soon. Not only did he feel rejuvenated and rested when they returned home, but he also felt a sense of contentment that was unmatched to anything else in his life before.

Steve returned to Five-0 and Shauni started getting settled into her new home while also working on setting up a recording studio on the island. She had decided to take a break from recording and touring; The length of her "tour break" was still to be determined. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy being a wife and loving on her incredibly sexy husband. She had never been so happy in her life. Some of the world might still know her as "Shauni Steele-the Popstar", but to her family and friends she was just Shauni McGarrett: Wife of the Commander of Five-0 and loving every moment of her newfound role in life.

*********h50*******************h50********************h50

 _8 months later…._

The McGarrett's settled into married life with ease. In the beginning, they had to deal with their share of crazy fans seeking them out. Shauni did a number of interviews with the major networks as well as entertainment shows to satisfy the post-wedding craze and Steve stepped up extra security measures around their home so that prying eyes wouldn't be able to access his wife so easily. After a few weeks, all of the attention started to die down.

They even got a dog. That was mostly Steve's idea since he wanted someone to help look out for Shauni during the day and it wasn't exactly feasible to have a bodyguard around 24/7. Not to mention the fact that Shauni would have fought the idea of having a permanent bodyguard with everything in her. Steve knew it wouldn't happen…..and Derek had assured him of such. However, since Shauni had always been a dog lover, it wasn't difficult to convince her to go along with adding a canine member to their family.

They adopted a dog who was being retired from the police force because of an injury. He was a 4 year-old German Sheppard named Captain who was perfect for them since he was already trained and would be a natural "guard dog". Shauni fell in love with him instantly and it seemed as if Captain felt the same way about her; He'd stuck to her like glue ever since they brought him home. Steve did draw the line with him sleeping in their bed, though, so he would either sleep on the floor beside their bed or sleep in the hall outside of their bedroom door as if keeping watch over them. Steve felt relieved to have Captain (or "Cappy" as Shauni liked to call him) around. Cappy knew that _Steve_ was the "alpha" in the house, but the three of them became a happy family and settled into their new roles with ease.

The 'locals' were getting used to seeing the newest celebrity on the island as well, and everyone seemed happy to see their infamous Commander McGarrett as a happily married man.

Yes, things were going well. Steve often worried that things were going a little too well, but he tried not to stress over the fact that things were fairly _quiet_ and _sedate_ and just enjoy this stage of his life. *******h50******************h50********************h50

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Steve got a strange text from Shauni:  
 _Hey babe…..  
Need to see you ASAP.  
Can I come by this afternoon? _

It was unlike her to send him a text when she wanted to come by. Normally, she would just drop in whenever she wanted, and if Steve wasn't there, she would wait for him to return. The fact that she'd sent him a text beforehand to make sure he would be there concerned him somewhat.

He returned the text:  
 _Come by anytime. Never too busy to see my wife._ _  
Hope you're okay, though.  
You have me worried.  
_  
Within seconds he had her reply:  
 _Nothing to be worried about, sweetie.  
Just some news I want to share.  
See you in a little while!_

Forty-five minutes later, Shauni walked into Five-0 with Captain by her side and a smile seemingly permanently affixed to her face. It was a look the Ohana was used to seeing: Ever since she and Steve married, they had both been more content than anyone in their lives had ever witnessed. Marriage definitely seemed to suit them both.

Yes, Steve still occasionally got what the team affectionately called his "aneurism face", but he was much more settled than they'd ever seen him. He even seemed to go to greater lengths to insure he didn't get shot; Something Danny was incredibly grateful for since it meant he didn't get shot at either. All in all, no one could deny marriage was good for their Commander.

Shauni walked in and greeted Grover with a hug before and handing him a box of his favorite malsada's. After looking into Kono's office and not seeing her there, she asked about Kono and Chin. Grover told her they were at the morgue with Max to get info on their latest case. Lou had a suspicious expression on his face, "Got something on your mind, little Momma?"

"No….." she said trying to look innocent, but Lou knew better. "Just wondering where everyone was at," she finished.

He decided not to say anything else as she made her way to Danny's office. She peeked her head in for a quick 'hello' and found him on the phone. She gave him a smile and friendly wave before making her way across the hall to Steve's office. As she opened the door, he looked up from his phone. The frown that crossed his handsome face was quickly softened as he looked at her and smiled. He ended the call so he could turn his full attention to his wife. Standing up, he walked around his desk to pull her into his arms and lean down for a quick kiss. He broke the kiss reluctantly but kept his arms around to hold her close.

"This is a nice surprise," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Can't I just come by to see my husband?" Shauni gave him the same innocent look she'd tried on Lou, but Steve didn't buy it any more than he did.

"Yes, you can," he said with a smirk on his face. "But you never call or text _first_ to see if I'm here…..So the fact that you did so today means something is up. So spill it."

Steve was looking at her intently.

Oh, that look.

The look that turned her bones to mush and made her tingle all over. She couldn't help but give a small smile as Steve glanced down and noticed the gift bag Cappy was holding in his teeth.

"What's that?" Steve asked as he leaned down to scratch the dogs ears.

"Just something I picked up for you." As if on cue, Captain gently sat the bag down at Steve's feet. He picked it up as he glanced at his wife. It was impossible to miss the twinkle that was in his eye as he sat down. Taking the tissue paper out of the bag, a confused look crossed his face as he lifted out what looked like a t-shirt…A very small one. Actually, since Joannie had been born, Steve had learned it was actually called a "onesie". He turned it over to see what was embroidered in writing:

 _My Daddy is a SEAL.  
What superpower does_ _ **your**_ _Daddy have?_

There was also a NAVY emblem on the front. Steve looked up at Shauni with wide eyes and the look on her face answered his suspicions. He stood up immediately.

"Does this mean?... I mean are you?...Are we?..."

Shauni's smile widened and she shook her head softly.

"Seriously?" Steve asked hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And even if I wasn't, three pregnancy tests confirmed it."

"I can't believe it!" Steve pulled her off the ground into an exuberant hug before letting her back down gently. His face was full of concern, "Sorry….Didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just excited."

Shauni's face softened but there was a familiar fire in her eyes, "First of all, you didn't hurt me so don't apologize. Second, I am pregnant….not _breakable_ , McGarrett…..so don't you dare start treating me like I'm fragile. Got it?"

Steve laughed and pulled her to him again although more gently this time. He leaned down to kiss her. "We're going to have a baby!" he said softly.

She looked up adoringly at her husband, "We're going to have a baby!" she repeated excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve felt as if his heart would burst.

He was going to be a _father_.

They were going to have a _baby_.

But would he be a good dad? The thought worried him. Shauni could sense his concern and felt a sense of protectiveness towards her husband; He was the one who was always protecting everyone else, but Shauni knew that he felt most secure when he was with her.

In their home.

Or anywhere….with _her_.

She had become the safe harbor where this sailor could take refuge from the crazy world surrounding him on a daily basis. And she knew exactly what he was thinking. She tightened her hold as her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"You're going to be such a great daddy," she whispered smiling up at him.

Steve looked down into the face of the woman he adored more than life. Even though her words had been meant to encourage, he still felt a sense of apprehension. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Shauni stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck. Then she moved her hands so that they cupped his face marveling in the fact that she still loved the feel of the rough stubble on his strong chiseled jaw.

"I _**know,"**_ she responded. "because I know _you_. I know your character…I know your personality…..and I know your _**heart.**_ Plus, I see how you are with Joannie, Gracie, and Charlie. Our babies are going to be so blessed to have you for a Daddy, Steve McGarrett."

She leaned up to kiss him again. "And I hafta say, I can't wait to see what a gorgeous baby you've put inside of me."

Given the example he'd had with John McGarrett, he shouldn't have worried, Steve reasoned with himself. This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime. However, his mind was reeling. He'd never thought much about having children before meeting Shauni. Yes, he knew it was possible.

Someday.

But before meeting her, Steve had never really thought much about marriage OR kids. Now that he knew he was going to be a dad, he realized the happiness he felt with Shauni could grow even deeper; Having babies with the woman you were in love with was a happiness that couldn't be matched by anything else.

"So….uh…..how far along are you? Do you know?" Steve asked.

"Well, by my calculations, maybe six weeks? So it's really early, but I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell you!"

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Shauni had expected this question for her very protective husband. "No….but I have an appointment scheduled with the best OB/GYN on the island. We're going in for an appointment on Friday so keep your calendar clear that morning."

"We?" Steve had never liked doctor appointments. In fact, he normally avoided them at all costs and would only see a doctor when absolutely necessary; Like when he got shot…..or broke a bone…or something else equally as serious that he couldn't just bandage up himself.

"Yes, 'we'," Shauni answered. "We'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat!" she continued as if trying to convince him to go along.

A grin spread across Steve's mouth, "Really?"

"Yes. So you have to go. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Okay?"

Steve held Shauni for a few blissful moments lost in the realization they were going to be parents. He felt his heart swell as he looked at the beautiful woman who was carrying his child.

"You know Danny and Lou are about to die of curiosity out there," he said matter-of-factly as he tipped his head in the direction outside his office. Both men had been trying very hard to be inconspicuous as they stole glances in the direction of Steve's office, but Steve had noticed.

Shauni couldn't help but giggle. One thing about being married to a cop and having an Ohana _full_ of cops was that _nothing_ could stay secret for long.

"So how long have they been watching us?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Ever since you walked in," Steve answered with a grin. "They're trying to be sly and sneak glances in here to see what's going on…so when do you want to break the news to them?"

Shauni's forehead creased and a pout formed on her lips. It was a look Steve had grown to know well and he found it utterly irresistible. "But I wanted to tell everyone at the _same time._ "

Steve pulled her closer and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. "Okay," he agreed. "But you know we won't be able to hold them off long."

As if fate was on their side, Kono and Chin came walking in right at that moment. Shauni shot an excited glance at Steve, "Okay…..Get Jerry up here and we'll tell them!"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at her childish exuberance. It was one of the things he loved about her; She was able to help him appreciate the lighter side of life.

He put in a quick call to Jerry and asked him to join them upstairs, and even though Jerry pressed for more details, Steve simply insisted that it was something they needed to talk about as a team. A few short minutes later, Jerry walked through the doors. Steve and Shauni were ready, so they came out of his office and motioned for everyone else to join them around the smart-table.

"What's going on?" Chin was the first to ask.

Grover had a suspicious grin on his face. "Yeah, what's going on? Everything okay, little Momma?" He asked as he looked at Shauni. Her eyes shot up in surprise even though he had called her by that nickname many times. She saw a certain gleam in his eyes this time, however, that told her he was on to them.

Steve put his arm around his wife and pulled her closer. He was trying his damnest to stay serious but there was no disguising the twinkle in his eyes. It was a twinkle that every one of his team members recognized as one Shauni had brought into his life. Today seemed different though. The "spark" was a little more pronounced.

"So we wanted to share some news," he began. "And I'm going to let Shauni be the one to tell you."

Everyone turned towards her even as smiles began to cross all of their faces. It was as if they already knew what she was going to say.

"We're going to have a BABY!" She said jumping up and down excitedly.

Exclamations of happiness broke out as everyone made their way to give congratulatory hugs and pats on the back.

Danny was the first to speak, "I can't wait to see this," he grinned as he hugged his partner.

Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "You can't wait to see what?"

Danny patted him on the back again, " _ **You**_ …..being a _**dad**_. And let's just say a prayer that your first child isn't a girl."

Steve's eyebrows shot up, "Oh yeah ? And why is that?"

"Because," Danny said knowingly, " _You_ having a _daughter_ would be like Rambo…. _on steroids_."

Everyone laughed at that; Even Shauni. It was certainly true!

Steve mocked offense, though. " I happen to _like_ Rambo," he said.

"Of course you do," Danny said before growing more serious. "Seriously, though….Congratulations buddy. You're going to be a great dad."

Shauni gave Steve an 'I-told-you-so' look and put her arm around his waist again.

Within the next few hours, they contacted Shauni's family as well as Mary to let them know the news. Everyone was thrilled to hear that a baby was going to join the ranks, so to speak, and promised silence until Shauni and Steve were ready to break the news themselves.

*************h50***************h50********************h50

 _Friday morning. Doctor Barrett's office_

Steve and Shauni arrived at the doctor's office and were ushered into a room via a back entrance. They were taking as many precautions as possible not to announce the pregnancy until they were ready. Shauni was hoping and praying that the welcoming nature of the island residents would continue to work in their favor and that no one would "leak" word of her pregnancy to the press. So far, everyone had respected their privacy and made the transition to married life very easy for them; She hoped that respect would continue in this case as well.

Dr. Barrett's nurse came in to take Shauni's vitals, check her weight, and ask a few questions. After she entered results into the laptop for the records, she gave them both a smile, "Dr. Barrett will be in in a few minutes."

As she left, Steve took hold of Shauni's hand and gave her a nervous smile.

"Why are you nervous, babe?" Shauni asked.

Steve's expression grew immediately serious, "Who says I'm nervous?"

Shauni rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I can see it all over your face…..You look like you're going to be sick. Aren't you excited to see our baby?"

Steve softened even as he swallowed the lump in his throat thinking about what laid ahead of them that morning.

"Of course I'm excited," he confirmed. "I'm just worried about the _other_ part. I mean, does he have to do an _exam_ or anything today?"

They had been reading online about what to expect during the first doctor's visit. They'd also bought the book "What To Expect When You're Expecting". Steve had obviously been reading, so Shauni reached out to touch her husband softly on the cheek. The crease in his brow immediately softened.

"I don't know for sure what he needs to do, sweetie. But whatever it is, it'll be okay. Right? We've checked him out and know he's the best OB/GYN on the island."

Steve shook his head in agreement just as the door opened and Dr. Barrett walked in and smiled at them warmly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett. I'm Dr. Barrett." He shook both of their hands and exchanged pleasantries. The apprehensive look on the face of the father-to-be didn't escape his notice, but after over 20 years delivering babies, he was used to it.

He asked Shauni to lie back and quickly did a 'tummy check'. As per normal, there wasn't much change to her stomach yet, but that would come in time. After that, it was time for a vaginal check. As experience had taught him, father's weren't normally comfortable with that part of the exam. Therefore, he had made it standard practice to talk them through it. As he explained the process, Steve began to look somewhat green. Shauni smiled at him softly as she reached for his hand. He took it…..gratefully…..and tried to focus on what was called "combat breathing" (Breathing meant to calm nerves before a battle or extremely stressful situations).

Before they knew it, that part of the exam was completed. Thankfully. Dr. Barrett looked at them both with a twinkle in his eyes, "Are you ready to see your baby?"

Shauni's eyes widened, "We can SEE the baby?"

"Well, we'll be able to see it enough to measure it," he said. "That will give me a better idea how far along you are. _And_ we should also be able to hear the heartbeat. Are you ready?"

Steve swallowed. This was really happening; Shauni was pregnant with his baby and they were getting ready to hear the heartbeat of their son or daughter.

"We're ready!" Shauni said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Barrett's nurse returned to the room with the ultrasound machine that would give them their first glance of "baby McGarrett".

Steve could hardly breathe.

Dr. Barrett rubbed some gel onto Shauni's belly before picking up the paddle that would show them their baby. It took a couple of minutes before he said, "Everything looks good. Except….."

Shauni shot a worried glance at Steve only to find the same apprehension on his face as well.

"Except _what_ , Doctor?" Steve asked.

Tears immediately formed in Shauni's eyes, "Is our baby okay?" she asked.

Dr. Barrett took what seemed like forever but truthfully only amounted to a number of seconds before he turned to both of them and smiled.

"Like I said, everything look perfect…BUT, I see _two_ embryos."

Shauni let out an audible gasp as Steve just gaped at the doctor.

"What do you mean you see two embryos?" he finally asked.

"Well, I would say 'Congratulations', Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett. You are having twins!"


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: This chapter will have some elements that warrant the "T" rating. I will try not to cross over to the "M" rating level…even though that is difficult with the chemistry I feel between Steve and Shauni. (smile) If anyone reads this and thinks it should have the "M" rating, please let me know and I will change it.**

 **As always please ENJOY! And please let me know your thoughts/reviews. I LOVE hearing from you!**

You can also enjoy my other ongoing stories: "Unexpected Family" and "Taking Care of Sophia".

AND...if you haven't read the first edition of Steve & Shauni, look up the story called "Glorified Babysitter" to see where it all began. ;)

 *****************h50******************h50******************h50**

Steve felt the blood rushing out of his head as he sat down, "I'm sorry…. _ **what**_?"

Dr. Barrett looked at Steve who suddenly looked pale, "Are you okay, Commander McGarrett?"

Shauni reached her hand out and rested it on his arm, "Sweetie?"

"Hmmm?" Steve said absently before blinking his eyes and looking back at the doctor. "Uh….sorry…..I'm just…." He let out a startled breath as he stood up and moved closer to the screen, "Did you say _twins_?"

Dr. Barrett chuckled, "Yes." He pointed to the screen in front of them. " _Here_ ….and _here_ …You're having _two_ babies."

Shauni looked back at their babies and her eyes filled with tears of happiness, "Oh my gosh….I can't believe it!"

Dr. Barrett gave them an estimated due date based on Shauni's last cycle and the measurement of the babies at that point. She was a little further along than expected which meant their babies would be born in early Fall.

Steve continued to look at the screen showing the two little 'blobs' that would grow into his babies and felt a love sweep over him. He vaguely heard the doctor talking to Shauni about taking vitamins….possible morning sickness…..eating habits….and getting plenty of rest…..but his head was swimming too much to pay much attention.

Twins?

Before he knew it, the doctor was standing to shake his hand and leaving the room so Shauni could get dressed again. The nurse came in a few minutes later with a bag that consisted of a sample of prenatal vitamins and pamphlets on pregnancy for first time parents. Since privacy was still an issue, she also made Sophia's next appointment on the laptop she had with her rather than having them walk to the receptionist desk to do so.

Within minutes, she was escorting them out the back entrance and Steve was helping Shauni into the truck. He slipped into the driver's seat but didn't turn the key right away.

Shauni reached a hand up to stroke his cheek gently. The small touch gave him goosebumps just like it always did.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Her voice sounded worried and Steve realized he may have scared her with his reaction….or _lack_ thereof….. at their unexpected news.

Suddenly, he felt like an idiot and turned towards her with a smile that lit up his face. "We made _babies_!"

His grin grew wider, "TWINS!"

He pulled her towards him for a scorching kiss that left her breathless.

"I thought you were upset. I mean….you haven't said two words since Dr. Barrett told us….." she admitted.

"Not upset…..just _shocked,"_ Steve assured her. "But that doesn't mean I'm not **thrilled.** I'm sorry I worried you."

Shauni let out a relieved sigh, "Yeah, well I should've known." Her grin looked mischievous and Steve couldn't resist knowing what she was referring to.

"Should've known _what_?"

"Well, I knew I was married to a Super SEAL….so I guess I should've known you had super _swimmer's_ too. They were tenacious enough to give us _**two babies**_ at once."

Steve laughed out loud and the sound made her heart swell.

"Oh my God, baby…We're having _**twins**_!" she screamed as she clapped her hands together.

She crawled further across the seat until she could straddle his lap in the driver's seat and kiss him some more. After being married for several months, Steve had learned the need to be discreet unless they wanted to land in the sites of paparazzi.

He pulled away slightly, "Um…..shouldn't we be careful?"

Shauni didn't stop kissing him as she made her way down his cheek to the delectable spot on his neck that drove them both wild. Steve shifted in his seat; The combination of Shauni's mouth on him while she had her delectable bottom squirming on his lap was making it uncomfortable to sit still. It served only to fuel the wonderfully wicked fantasies in his mind.

"Careful about what?" she asked innocently.

"Careful about being _caught_ ….in _public._ You know…. **pictures** …."

"Steven John McGarrett, I couldn't give a flying flip about the paparazzi right now," she said as she smiled at him. She took his face in her hands, "I just found out I'm having twins with the man I love! Now….take me home and have your way with me before I rip your clothes off right here and now, Commander."

Steve's eyes twinkled and then darkened with desire, "Yes, ma'am!"

****************h50******************h50***************************h50

Steve and Shauni barely made it inside the door of their house before they were undressing each other. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Steve was willing, but Shauni had stopped him short of carrying her upstairs by saying, "Screw the bed…..I need you. _Here_ … **Now.** "

Steve shot her a naughty grin before she put her arms around his neck and moved with him down to the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started planting a trail of kisses down her body.

Hearing his master and mistress come in the door, Cappy had made his way into the living room hoping for some attention. However, upon witnessing their antics, he shot a bored look in Steve's direction as if to say, " _Now?_ ….. _ **Really**_?" and turning to go back to his nap spot in front of the French doors leading to the lanai and lying down with an audible sigh.

"I don't think Cappy is amused," Steve chuckled.

Shauni couldn't care about anything besides feeling Steve inside her. Perhaps what she had read in their pregnancy book was true: Pregnancy could do wonderful things for a woman's libido. All the extra hormones coursing through her body were making her very single minded at the moment. She could think of nothing else but Steve.

In one swift move, she turned both of them over so that she was on top.

"Smooth move, Mrs. McGarrett," Steve complimented.

Shauni leaned down for a kiss. "My husband has been teaching me some moves," she countered.

"Oh yeah?" Steve teased. "He must be good."

Shauni's eyes twinkled back. "Oh he's really... _ **really**_...good."

He slid his hands from her hips up towards her chest so he could hold her in his hands as he marveled once again how every part of her fit him perfectly; from her **body** to her **soul...** leaving no doubt they were meant to be together.

Now, they were starting a family together and that knowledge bore a love deeper than anything he had ever experienced. The vulnerability he felt with her might not be exactly attractive for a "Super SEAL", but Steve couldn't care less. Shauni was his _safe place_ ….and loving her body was one of his favorite things. Everything about her made him weak in the knees, but this was his favorite vantage point: His beautiful wife sitting naked on top of him, desire in her eyes as she gave him a perfect view of her gorgeous body.

God, he would never get enough.

Suddenly, a thought struck him and he tensed. Shauni's sensed it immediately and looked down at him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Is it okay?"

"Is _what_ okay?"

" _ **This**_. I mean, is it okay…..for us to….ya know…..make love?"

Shauni couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression on his face. "Of course it's okay. Dr. Barrett said so…..Don't you remember?"

"Uh…I sort of zoned out after I heard the word 'twins'. Don't think I heard much more after that."

She leaned down to kiss him very thoroughly as his hands moved lower cup her ass and pull her further against him.

"Well, let me refresh your memory, Commander. He said it was perfectly okay. In fact, we can have sex as much as we want. And trust me, the way I'm feeling right now, that may happen a _**lot**_."

Shauni gently bit his lower lip before pulling his tongue into her mouth and Steve was helpless to think of anything but this moment.

*************h50*****************h50*********************h50

 _Three hours later…._

Shauni woke to find herself in their bed. After a marathon session that took them from the living room floor, against the wall, and finally the dining room table, they had fallen asleep on the dining room floor wrapped in a blanket Steve grabbed from the back of the couch. He must have awakened first and carried her to their bed and covering her up.

She got up and put on one of his shirt (One of her very favorite things in the world since they smelled of her man) and walked downstairs to find him on his laptop. No doubt doing some work. Steve heard her coming down the steps and turned in her direction with a smile.

"Hello beautiful."

She smiled coyly before making her way over to him and sitting on his lap. She leaned in to kiss him. "Hello, handsome. Whatcha doin'?"

"Just catching up on some reports."

"Okay, Umm…..can we call my parents and our sisters to tell them our good news? Mom knew I was having an ultrasound today, so I'm surprised she isn't ringing our phones off the hook to see what happened."

Steve shot her a sly grin, "Actually, she _did_. BUT….I finally answered one of those calls and told her you were taking a nap. I promised we would call as soon as you woke up."

"And she went for that? I mean, she didn't guilt you in to spilling everything?"

Steve chuckled, "Well, she _tried_ …..but it didn't work."

She put her arms around him, "I love you, Steve McGarrett."

"I love you, Shauni McGarrett. BUT, we'd better call your parents before your mother hops a plane and flies here herself to find out what's going on."

He chuckled but Shauni's expression remained blank, "That's not even funny, you know. She would _totally_ do that!"

Steve pulled her in for a kiss before giving her a pat on the ass, "Come on. Let's call your parents…..Then our sisters."

As Shauni reached for his phone which was resting on the desk, he said, "One more thing: You'll need to come into the office with me in the morning. Everyone will want to know what happened at the doctor today. In fact, Danny and Grover have both already called….but I told them we would give them an update tomorrow. You need to come in with me in the morning or they will drive me insane until you get there."

Shauni giggled. "Okay, tough guy. I have your back. Let me get some sleep tonight and I will go in with you bright and early."

Steve shot her a look which meant neither one of them may get any sleep and the fire in his eyes made her ready for Round 2. Or was it Round 4 since he'd already brought her to multiple orgasms earlier?

Oh, who the hell cared? She didn't think she needed sleep right now.

He saw the look in her eyes and smirked, "Phone calls first. _Then_ we can…see what happens."

His wink did her in, but she dutifully followed his 'orders' and called her parents to give them the news.

********h50*****************h50********************h50

"TWINS?!" Olivia squeaked. She quickly put the phone on the speaker-phone setting so Derek could hear as well.

"What's this, sweet pea?" Her dad asked.

"Daddy! We're having TWINS!" Shauni said excitedly.

She could have sworn she heard her mother sniffing in the background.

"Is Mom okay?"

"Yes, baby…..Just happy tears." Her mom answered. "I mean…..dear God….. _ **twins!**_ We're going to have _**two**_ babies!"

Both parents were very excited as they expressed their congratulations and insisted that Shauni get rest whenever possible. Steve promised that would happen and they knew he would insure that Shauni would take things easy, whether she _wanted to_ or _not_. They also agreed to wait until she was safely into her second trimester before announcing anything about the pregnancy. Pregnancies were always somewhat risky…Multiple births even moreso…..but they were hopeful things would be fine. Shauni was pregnant with twins and this was her first pregnancy which meant she would "show" sooner than a single pregnancy. However, with her parents blessing, they would keep things under wraps as long as possible before letting the public know.

Olivia and Derek to visit soon before they ended the call.

Next, they called Sasha and Mary to fill them in. Both sisters were thrilled, of course. Sasha started verbally planning a baby shower and talking about all the things they had to buy for twins. Shauni finally had to cut her off gently, "Okay, sis…..We have plenty of time to think about this. I need to get through the next few weeks first. THEN, we can plan."

"Nonsense," Sasha scolded gently. "You are going to be just fine! And _oh my God_ , can you imagine the _**beautiful**_ babies you and Steve have made?"

Mary reaction was similar even though she couldn't help but tease her brother at the news.

"Seriously, big brother? Must you _**always**_ over-achieve at _everything_ you do?"

Steve pretended not to know what she was referring to.

"Oh, please," Mary argued. "Not just one baby….but **two**?"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at her good natured teasing. "Yeah, well ya know…..'super swimmer's' and all," he said as he mimicked what Shauni had said earlier.

"Ewww…..TMI, bro. Really!" Then Steve heard her laugh. "I'm so happy for you both! Joannie and I will get out to visit as soon as we can, K? Tell my 'sister' to take care of herself!"

Steve ended the call as he saw Shauni making her way quickly to the hall bathroom. The sounds of her throwing up made his stomach turn. He opened the door and looked at her worriedly before quickly grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet, wetting it with cold water, and placing it on the back of her nec,.

"Are you okay? Babe…..what's wrong?"

Shauni heard the panic in his voice and looked up at him. She offered him a weak smile.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm just nauseous. I think this could last awhile but it's perfectly normal. Don't worry."

She didn't look as calm as she sounded, so Steve gently helped clean her up before picking her up to carry her upstairs. She tried to act as if she would do it on her own, but Steve wouldn't hear of it. He got her a clean shirt…One of _his_ , as she'd insisted…before going back downstairs to call her Mom privately and in hopes that Shauni wouldn't hear the conversation.

"It's okay, sweetie," Olivia insisted. "Do you have any tea? Maybe some ginger or peppermint tea?"

Steve looked frantically in the cabinet before locating a box of the peppermint tea that was one of Shauni's favorite afternoon treats.

"Yeah….peppermint. I have it right here. What do I do?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the love and concern she heard in her son-in-law's voice. Had she been given the chance to hand-pick the man for her daughter, she would have picked Steve McGarrett. They were perfect together and she had no doubts that this man would love her daughter and their grandchildren with everything in him.

"First…take a deep breath." She demanded softly before hearing him follow her advice. "Okay, now make her a cup of peppermint tea….Plain. No cream, no sugar….. just the _tea_. Get her to drink some of that and it will help. Maybe give her some saltine crackers, too...Or something else that is salty. "

Steve followed his mother-in-law's advice and took the tea up to his wife before snuggling up to her in bed and turning on the t.v. to have her fall asleep in his arms.

Right where she belonged.


	11. Chapter 11

The nausea and "morning sickness" continued.

It continued until Steve thought he couldn't take any more of seeing his wife so sick.

Would she _ever_ be able keep food down again?

He also wondered why it was called "morning sickness" when Shauni seemed to be sick _**all day.**_ But every time he sounded worried, she assured him that everything was fine; And when he talked to his mother-in-law, she would tell him it was a normal part of pregnancy and Shauni should be fine within a few weeks. Steve was hoping it would be much sooner.

Shauni, however, never complained; Even when Steve knew she felt terrible, she would smile at him and say, "Please don't worry, sweetie. Our babies are _growing_. That's a _good thing_!"

Steve still didn't like to see her so sick. Whenever he would comment about it, she would say, "I would be sick _every day_ for the next few months if I could still have your babies."

Steve loved her for saying so, but he was never convinced the sickness was a 'good thing'. He wanted the doctor to do more and wished _he_ could do more for her, but all he could do was be there for her and say silent prayers that everything would be okay. He was very excited about the babies she was carrying but it hurt him to see her so sick.

For the first several days after their doctor's appointment, Steve would come home to find Cappy curled up beside her on the couch or lying beside her in bed if she was napping. They had always had a strict "no dog on the bed" policy, but Steve was willing to make an exception for the time being. He knew Cappy was worried about Shauni as well and was comforting her any way he could. It actually gave Steve some comfort knowing she had someone….even if that someone was their dog…..to keep her company when he wasn't around.

Within a week of breaking the news to their family, Olivia and Derek called to say they would be coming to the island for an "extended visit". Steve wasn't at all surprised. In fact, he was _relieved._ With the long, unpredictable hours he worked, he didn't like leaving her alone. It took a tremendous amount of stress off of _him_ knowing that Derek and Olivia would be there to help look after Shauni. The Steele's were a very close knit family, after all. Having them close-by would insure that he could continue to do his job and there would be someone there to look after her when he was gone.

Upon arrival, Derek and Olivia settled in the same home owned by their friends when Steve and Shauni had been dating. Having her parents stay at that house offered the McGarrett's the privacy they needed in their own home while also insuring that her parents were close-by if they were needed.

Not long after they arrived, Five-0 was tasked with a case that was on the "dangerous" side; Not at all unusual for Five-0, but something which Shauni was still growing accustomed. She tried to stay calm since she knew this was part of Steve's job, but _**all**_ of her senses _and_ emotions had been heightened since finding out she was pregnant with their children. She could move from ecstatically happy to inconsolably crying within seconds. Since she had always prided herself on her ability to keep it together, this new lack of control was not fun.

Steve made it the norm to not inform her about every case they worked on because he didn't want her to be worried all the time. After all, this was his _job_ ….and he was damn **good** at it. However, in some of the more dangerous cases, he would let her know ahead of time that he might be late getting home. Shauni had learned quickly that that was his way of saying things had gotten hairy.

On one particular day after a case had taken a turn for the worst, Steve's first call wasn't to Shauni. Instead, it was Derek he called.

"Hey, son. How's it going? Calling to check on our girl?" Derek asked with a smile in his voice.

"Uh no….Actually, I wanted to let you know that we have a case that's gotten complicated. I may not be home until pretty late tonight, so I wanted to see if you can talk Shauni into staying there with you for a while. I don't know how late I'll have to work here and she's been really sick the last few days."

Derek chuckled softly, "First, I want to let you know she's feeling much better today. Thanks to Olivia, she's been drinking ginger or peppermint tea…..and drinking homemade chicken broth. Believe it or not, she's only been sick once today. I don't know what it is about the tea, but it seems to help."

"Yeah, Olivia told me the same thing." Steve answered.

"I guess women know these things. And it has seemed to work today," Derek assured him again. "She's doing much better, son. As for keeping her here with us, that's no problem…..But are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, yeah….I'm fine. We've just brought in a couple of suspects that we need to question. Depending on how that goes, it may be awhile before I get home. I'll call you as soon as I can." He took a breath, "I just wanted to talk to you first because she's not going to be happy when I tell her I'm going to be late….She has a tendency to _worry_ about me."

Derek's voice was resolute, "I know she does….and so do Olivia and I…..but I also know _**you**_ : You are great at your job. You know what you're doing, so I'm sure things will be okay. In the meantime, don't worry about Shauni or the babies. We'll take care of them."

Steve talked to Shauni next and assured her things were fine. "I just need for you to stay there tonight, babe. I'll be over there as soon as I finish up here."

He could hear a pout in Shauni's voice, "I just want to go _home._ I'll take Cappy back home with me and we'll wait for you there."

When Steve didn't say anything, she continued, "I'm fine, sweetie. I'm actually feeling a **lot** better today."

Steve didn't like it…but he also knew he couldn't smother her. She had already made it very apparent on several occasions that she didn't want to be coddled. "I'm pregnant….not helpless!" she had told him several times already.

He reluctantly gave in and agreed to meet her at their house later instead of picking her up at her parent's.

********h50***************h50******************h50

Several hours later, Steve pulled in to the driveway and came into the house as quietly as he could. Cappy heard him coming inside and came downstairs to investigate. Steve was exhausted but reached down to pet the dog and scratch his ears affectionately.

"Hey, buddy. Did you take care of our girl?" he asked.

Cappy waived his tail happily in response.

"Good boy." Steve responded.

He quietly made his way upstairs with Cappy at his heels. He peered into their bedroom and found Shauni sleeping soundly wearing one of his shirts. He felt his heart squeeze inside his chest just like it did every time he saw her in one of his shirts. She said she wore them so she could feel closer to him when he wasn't there. Whatever the reason, Steve didn't mind; He just loved seeing her in them.

He looked down at Cappy who was standing dutifully by his side, "Shhhh…..I'm gonna take a quick shower. You stay with her until I'm out. Okay, boy?"

Cappy made his way over to the bed as if he understood everything Steve had said. He jumped gently onto the bed and settled down beside her with a sigh.

Steve showered in just 3 minutes; It was a trick he'd learned in the Navy. He put on a pair of sleeping shorts and went out into their bedroom. He nudged a reluctant Cappy off the bed so he could crawl in beside his wife. Steve almost laughed at the "pout" he got from their dog at having to get off the bed, but there simply wasn't room for all three of them. Then he settled in behind his wife to 'spoon'. He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around to touch her tummy….Where their babies were growing. He heard her give a sleepy sigh as she wiggled her bottom a little closer to him.

In that moment, Steve realized he had never been happier in his life.

He wanted it to stay this way forever.

*************h50**************h50**************h50

 _Several weeks later…_

There was no more hiding. Since Shauni was carrying twins, her little tummy had popped out pretty quickly for her "first time pregnancy". They knew it was inevitable that they would need to make a public statement before the paparazzi drove them crazy. They could only keep it a secret so long…..and that time was even shorter with twins.

Shauni's publicist put together a statement with Shauni's help that was released to the news media. As expected, the entertainment news media went crazy since it was some of the biggest news they'd had in a while. Even major news networks reported on the story causing the official "Baby Watch" to begin.

The extra media attention was crazy for a couple of weeks before it all thankfully started to die down. The McGarrett's knew it wouldn't last, however. As the due date grew closer over the coming months, the media attention would ramp up once again. The Steele's had warned Steve as much and it was already giving him heartburn thinking about ways he was going to protect his wife and babies as things went on.

However, he was also so excited when Shauni's firm little tummy started rounding and making room to accommodate their babies. He came home every day and kissed her belly…..after kissing his wife…..to say "hello" to his babies. (Shauni told him how important it was for the babies to hear both of their voices before they were born, and it was advice Steve had taken to heart.) He made a habit of talking to their babies and would sometimes even read to them before he and Shauni fell asleep at night.

***********************h50******************h50********************h50

Their previous ultrasounds had shown that everything was fine. However, the "big day" had come when they were going to find out the _gender_ of their babies…..or possibly "genders" since they could be having one of each. Neither one of them had slept much the night before.

Tossing and turning, Steve had finally turned over to see Shauni with her eyes wide open and hands on her belly. Steve put one of his hands over her two smaller ones.

"You can't sleep either?" he asked softly as he propped himself up on one elbow.

She shook her head. "No. I just keep thinking about our babies. Do you think we're going to have girls or boys?"

Steve smiled, "I don't care. I just want them to be healthy. I know that sounds like a cliché, but it's true."

Shauni smiled at him in understanding. She was very grateful they had scheduled the appointment early in the morning so they wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Shauni's doctor had made exceptions where Shauni was concerned because of the possible media attention and had scheduled their appointment before the office was officially "open" for the day. Steve and Shauni made their way inside to meet Dr. _ and his nurse, Lailani.

"So I'm sure the first thing we need to do is find out the gender of these babies, right?"

"That would be great!" Shauni exclaimed.

The foursome made their way to the exam room where an ultrasound machine had already been set up. Shauni followed instructions and laid down on the table with her tummy exposed. Dr. Barrett poured some gel onto her tummy and began moving the transducer probe across to begin the ultrasound.

"Okay…..Here we go. Let's hope these little ones cooperate."

It wasn't long before Steve and Shauni were both transfixed on the black and white screen in front of them. The babies had grown a lot in the last few weeks and it was easy to see little heads, feet, and hands instead of "blobs". It was an amazing thing to see life moving inside of her.

"So this one here," Dr. Barrett began as he pointed to the screen, "Is a little boy."

Steve felt his heart thumping hard inside his chest. He glanced over at Shauni and saw tears in her eyes.

"A boy…" she whispered.

"And this little one," the doctor continued, "Is a little girl."

Shauni gasped, "We're having one of each?" She looked over at her husband, "Oh my gosh, babe….One of each!"

Steve was too emotional to speak over the lump in his throat. Shauni saw his own eyes get conspicuously moist as he leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"So let's see if we can get some pictures of these babies for you to take home and then we'll finish the exam."

About thirty minutes later, Steve and Shauni walked out of the office hand in hand. They could hardly wait to get to HQ to share the good news with everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I started writing this "chapter" before I left to visit family at Christmas. Soooooo, if you can put up with a Christmas themed chapter AFTER New Year 2017, please read on. I think you'll like it. ;)**

 **After this, we will see where Steve and Shauni end up in the New Year. Their babies will be coming soon and I can't wait to see what is in store!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **********************h50****************h50********************h50**

Steve and Shauni walked in to HQ hand-in-hand. It only took about 10 seconds for everyone to come out of their offices to see what they'd found out.

"So?" Danny began. "What's the verdict?"

They waited for everyone to join them before Steve looked at his wife. "You wanna tell them or should I?"

"You tell them….." Shauni said.

"Somebody _**please**_ tell us because we're about to die of curiosity here." Said Lou.

Shauni giggled and looked up at Steve adoringly.

"Okay," he grinned. "Sooooo….the verdict is that we are definitely having two babies."

"Very funny, boss. And the rest?" Kono urged.

"The rest…..is that we are having…" He looked around at everyone before saying, "One of EACH!"

"A boy AND a girl? Are you kidding? That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Danny said before moving over to give Shauni a big hug.

Everyone else followed suit as Jerry walked in to join them.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"We just got back from the doctor, so we were telling everyone about the babies." Shauni said. She beamed at Jerry as she continued and held up pictures of their ultrasound, "We're having a boy AND a girl!"

Everyone oohed and ahhhed over the pictures and Steve looked like the proud Daddy that he was. Danny couldn't help but marvel at how things had changed since the fateful assignment where they had been ordered by Governor Denning to provide security for Shauni. Where might they be if that wouldn't have taken place?

And now Steve was not only going to be a dad, but a dad to **two** babies. Life was about to get interesting, no doubt about it.

It was nearing lunchtime, so they all decided to grab a bite together since they weren't working on a case. They made their way to Kamekona's where he had a table waiting when they arrived. News of Shauni's pregnancy was traveling quickly and it was becoming more difficult all the time to go out in public without being disturbed. Shauni was determined to make it last as long as possible, though. She had learned a long time ago that certain interruptions were part of her life. It wasn't always fun, but as her mother would often say when they were younger, "It is what it is, sweetie. We have to take the good and the bad."

Getting Steve to understand that, however, had not been so easy. After all, Steve was a protector; Not to mention probably the strongest "alpha male" she had ever known.

Shauni had a way of calming him down when the craziness began, though. The unfortunate thing was that she knew the media attention was going to get a lot worse as she moved further along in to the pregnancy. She'd started to pray every day for the ability to get Steve through the insanity awaiting them in the coming months.

Once everyone placed their orders and sat down to wait for their food, the conversation quickly turned back to news of the babies:

How was Shauni feeling?

-Much better now that she was well into her second trimester.

Did she have cravings yet?

-Yes! Pineapple and cereal. She'd concluded that she could probably live off of those two foods for the duration of her pregnancy. (Steve didn't agree.)

Was she still really tired?

-No, she was feeling a wonderful increase in her energy level and was ready to take on the world! (Steve, however, was still insisting she take it easy. Too easy, as a matter of fact. He was starting to drive her bonkers and she still had several months to go).

They had only been eating for a few minutes when telltale signs of paparazzi began to creep up. Steve was the first to hear the familiar "click, click, click" of the cameras coming from somewhere around them. Shauni immediately sensed the tension in Steve's body. Without looking up from her plate, she said quietly, "Just ignore them, babe."

"I'm _ **not**_ going to ignore them. I'm going to get **rid** of them," he hissed.

She reached to gently grab his thigh under the table with her hand, "Let it go, honey. They'll leave in a few minutes."

Steve wasn't so sure. He still wasn't use to the intrusions in their life…especially over something as trivial as them sitting down to have lunch with friends.

It was _ridiculous,_ as far as he was concerned.

Who the hell cared what they were _**eating**_?

As if on cue, Kamekona walked up to the table pretending to check on them. In reality, he was ready to act as a "bouncer" and get the unwanted paps out of the way. "Want me to take care of this, McGarrett?"

Shauni was the one to answer. Trying not to draw any unwanted attention their way, she smiled sweetly at Kamekona, "Its okay, Kame. They'll go away in a few minutes. If they don't, I'll just leave."

This time Steve was the one to speak up, " **No** you will not. I'm not going to let you be chased away just because someone wants a picture of what you're eating so they can sell it to someone wanting to write about what you are 'craving during pregnancy'."

Shauni couldn't help but chuckle. She knew it probably frustrated him to no end, but she couldn't help but think how cute he was when he went in to his 'Protector of the Universe' mode.

"Been reading up on my social media news lately, I see?"

Steve scowled at her, so she reached to put both of her hands on the sides of his face. She leaned up to kiss him. The familiar "click, click, click" went off in a frenzy, but after kissing him, she stayed close enough to whisper, "Look at me." When Steve did as she asked, she continued, "Now, take a deep breath. We're almost done."

Steve visibly calmed down even though the look of disapproval at their interruption was still on his face. Like it or not, he was going to have to get used to it.

Watching the interaction take place, his team was surprised once again with how easily Shauni was able to calm him down.

She was going to be a great mother. No doubt about it.

**************h50*****************h50**********************h50

 _Christmas Eve…._

Time was going by faster every day. Shauni could hardly believe Christmas was upon them already. She couldn't wait to spend it with Steve; Their last Christmas together before their babies would be born.

Today was the day she was going to the Kapiolani Children's Hospital to visit with some of the children there. She'd always loved visiting children, but this year was feeling more emotional than normal. The thought of seeing such sick babies had her shedding tears before she even left the house.

 _Curse these pregnancy hormones_ , she thought as she boxed up some cookies she had made to take with her. She would see this through one way or another.

She heard the door opening and looked up to find Steve walking in. He immediately noticed the tears and grew concerned.

"Hey….what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She wiped her face. "I'm fine," she said. "I'm just emotional. You know…..these friggin' pregnancy hormones and all that."

Steve pulled her to him and gave her a soft kiss. "We can always reschedule."

She slapped a hand to his chest….rock hard as it was… "We will _**not**_ do that, Steve McGarrett! It's Christmas Eve! We need to bring some happiness to these families who will be stuck in the hospital for Christmas. I mean, can you imagine being there while your baby is sick?…."

She started to cry again. Steve knew it was the hormones talking, so as much as he wanted to talk her in to just staying home, he also knew what she was doing for the families was admirable. It was also something he would never talk her out of doing.

She'd even baked them _cookies_ , for goodness sake.

Shauni suddenly looked up at him, "Wait a minute. Why are you home? I thought Kame was going to drive me over?"

Steve had arranged for Kamekona to drive Shauni to the hospital and act as a "bodyguard", of sorts. The sheer size of the man was enough to keep most people away.

However, since they'd had a slow day at HQ….and since it was Christmas Eve…..he'd let the whole team leave early. It was the perfect excuse for him to take Shauni to the hospital himself even though he was still bringing Kamekona along as a "buffer".

"Kamekona is still coming with us, but I wanted to go too," he smiled at her and the smile she returned was enough to let him know he'd made the right decision.

"You wanna go with me?" she asked.

"Of course, I do," he answered before giving her another kiss that made her toes curl.

They heard a knock on the front door.

"That's him," Shauni said.

While Steve opened the door and greeted Kamekona, Shauni finished boxing up the cookies and the threesome made their way out to visit with the children and their families in the SUV they'd recently bought.

They pulled up to the hospital and were not at all surprised to see some paparazzi already waiting for them. Steve was driving and Kamekona was in the back of the SUV.

"I've got this McGarrett. Let me get out first and I'll get you both inside. Then, I'll go park the Escapade and meet you."

Shauni turned around to give him an affectionate smile. "Thanks, Kame!"

"Anything for you, little sistah." He answered as he winked at her.

Steve pulled them up to the sidewalk that lead to the front entrance. Kamekona exited from the rear door and opened the passenger door to help Shauni get out. In the meantime, Steve exited from the driver's side and grabbed the bags holding the boxes of cookies she'd made. Kamekona led both of them safely inside before returning to park their vehicle.

The Director of Pediatric Care joined them inside the doors as well as a couple of security officers who were keeping an eye on the entrance to make sure paparazzi didn't get inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett….." the Director said. "I am Sonya Barfield and I'm so happy to meet you," she said as she shook both of their hands. "Follow me and I'll take you to our children."

As soon as Steve and Shauni exited the elevator, there were children waiting. There were squeals….and happy laughs all around.

Shauni immediately began to make her way around speaking to every child and every family member present. She also posed for pictures, signed whatever they wanted signed, talked to the children and their families, AND gave them all…..cookies!

Steve's heart felt like it would burst. He was so proud of this awesome woman he had married. Shauni was an incredible singer, dancer, and songwriter. But he knew the part of her many didn't see very often: She had a "heart as big as Texas", as some would say, and she loved children. How lucky were their babies going to be to have her as a Momma?

She gave hugs and kisses to everyone and finally…..after 3 hours of visiting…..reluctantly said goodbye with promises to return soon.

*****************h50**********h50**************************h50

Kamekona led Steve and Shauni back to the SUV amidst the cameras and news crews waiting for them outside. Shauni graciously said a few words to appease them all and the "scoop" they were looking for before grabbing her husband's hand, following Kame's lead, and getting into the vehicle to head home.

As soon as they were settled, she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Kamekona was driving and shot a concerned look towards Steve in the rearview mirror.

Steve leaned over to his wife. "You okay, babe?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay." She opened her eyes to look at Steve, "It's just hard to see those sick babies. I wish there was something we could _**do**_ for them."

Steve reached his thumb up to stroke her cheek, "You **did** do something for them today, honey. You made them _smile_ …..and you made them **forget** their troubles for a while."

By the time Kamekona drove them home, Shauni was fast asleep in the vehicle and Steve didn't want to wake her. She may be over the morning sickness, he thought to himself, but she wasn't over the exhaustion yet. This had been tiring for her…..but he knew it was what she needed to do. She'd brought some Christmas cheer and happiness to children and their families who were going through difficult times.

As he stepped out of the SUV, he thanked Kame. Then, he picked Shauni up in his arms and caried her inside.

Steve thought she was ready for bed. However, before he could make it to the steps leading to their bedroom, she stirred.

"Wait," she said. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"So?"

"Sooooooo…..Momma and Daddy always let us open _**one**_ gift on Christmas Eve…and I have a gift for you."

"I don't need anything tonight," he answered only to see her pout.

He chuckled, "Okay….but only _**one**_ gift."

"As much as I love to be in your arms, you need to put me down so I can get your present," she said.

Steve obliged and watched as his wife made her way into the dining room where their tree had been set up.

**************h50**************h50*********************h50

 **What do you think Shauni might have bought for Steve? Hmmm…**


End file.
